


Bought By You

by Galaxiel_AXA



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxiel_AXA/pseuds/Galaxiel_AXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he wanted to obtain, I wasn’t ready to give.</p><p>Finder is owned by Ayano Yamane.</p><p>(Akihito's ARC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Zabirel my co-Beta.

“I needed it”

The echo of my own words hammered down my head bouncing off, over and over, round and round while filling out the application and profile for myself.

What I’m doing to solve my issue may have been wrong, and may not be the most intelligent decision, but I needed the money.

I require a lot of it, at least enough to last for two years or maybe longer.

I should be sleeping. It’s already ten and a school night. But I’m desperate enough to do what I’m doing, ignoring all reason and my pride.

I’m currently uploading my profile on the Internet to sell my virginity to the highest bidder.

 

Finder Bid is a private domain open only to the richest people around the globe. People with excess money to throw thousands for a night of pleasure. The website itself cannot be found via Google, or any search engines for that matter. The only way to get in is by invitation from a member, and in my case, someone I know, an ex seller.

Kiyoko was the only person I could call a true friend. It was difficult for her to disclose her darkest secret to me. But when she realized my situation she was compelled to tell me the truth, and shared how it happened. It was the only way. She had heard about it from another ex-seller that she didn’t name.

 

It had been last year when school was just starting; her mother needed an urgent heart transplant. She was only fifteen back then, young and driven on the wall early on.

As I recall she was excused from school for almost a month. I know because I was the one that hand deliver all the school notes and papers for her. We weren’t classmates, but were the same age and one of the schoolteachers knew I was close to her, so I was given the task.

I had no idea that’s when it happened. I was extremely worried about her, and her mother. Kiyoko stayed at the hospital next to her mom day and night, except for the two days that she had asked me to watch her mom on her behalf.

Mrs. Tanaka was asleep the whole time due to the side effects from the surgery and was under heavy medication. Kiyoko had an expression of relief when she came back, but she was jumpy and exhausted. I didn’t ask anything. I thought it was only natural.

A few months later her mother fully recovered, and was spared by the angel of death. Everything was working out for them. However the angel of death instead locked its gaze on me. My mom passed away from Cirrhosis sickness that year, and I was left alone with my stepfather.

We were not aware that she was sick at all. She hid it well from us. She never complains except for occasional numbness on her leg and extremely sleepy. Her liver became so seriously scarred that it can no longer heal itself. She passed on while sleeping.

Haru and I have no blood connections at all, but he was kind enough to provide for me the best way he could. He had only been married to my mom for two years and I was somebody else’s child.

My real father was killed in an accident when I was six according to my mom and that was the end of it. She seemed to be in the habit of not explaining more than what I needed to know. It must have been hard for her to talk about it.

Haru was nice, but her death caused him so much pain. In his grief, he stayed out of the house more often than being home. I couldn’t blame him though. I probably reminded him of my mom, since I look la lot like her.

 

A month ago, Haru told me he is getting married soon. The woman has a younger child, also she and Haru have one on the way. He must have met her when he was lonely. Loving another is part of the healing process for him, but me, it’s been different.

I’m alone, an orphan now with no living relative.

Haru was concern about me of course, but not enough to risk his new family to not be with him inside his home. He had asked me to move out of the house.

He offered to help me for a little bit with financial support. The allotted time was three months. That was the limit he could help me and I have two months left.

He was willing to be my guarantor to lease an apartment for me, or I could go to a boarding school if I didn’t want to be alone.

Either way I’d have to earn my keep.

I mentioned to him that I had a small savings my mother put it on the side for me, just in case. Haru was still firm on helping me for three months regardless.

I lied about the saving, but not the account. I only have a few yen to my name. What little savings I had from my part time job was not going to be enough to support myself.

I had no other choice. I’m not his responsibility and I’m old enough to get part time jobs with school permission. My deadline is approaching quickly. I have so many things to do on top of going to school.

Yesterday, I didn’t have an appetite during lunch break and Kiyoko caught me at the school rooftop. She had asked what was wrong and didn’t give me a chance until I told her the reason.

I shared my dilemmas with her and we talked for a while. She was restless and was deep in thought. We continued our conversation after school at the nearby park, and that’s when she told me about the secret bid. She was kind enough to explain the technicalities.

The bid only last for twenty-four hours and it was done randomly. There was no set date and time and the bidders were anonymous. The clear description was how the seller looks. The most beautiful one lands the highest bid. Contract will be drawn between the seller and the highest bidder once the clock stops.

The money will be wired to the sellers account and then followed by the meeting arrangements to take the goods.

The seller has to be pure and certified innocent. The rest of the terms were done between the two parties on what to do, or not to do. Any extension or other kinks are open as well to the parties in agreement. The country’s location is also an option, although in many cases, the bidder will pay round trip ticket if need be, or an option of private plane.

She sent me the invitation via email so that I could follow the link to the website. From there I could read the basic terms, the next bid was scheduled tonight. I have two hours to build my profile and upload my picture on the net before the bidding begins.

Kiyoko doesn’t know when is the next one, so it’s imperative that I must. I can’t miss this chance. I carefully selected everything. Part of the basic terms was not to lie on the information the seller provides and in return, the website promises absolute confidentiality.

I placed my name as Akihito Takaba, sixteen years old, and a senior High school. I entered my date of birth, height, weight, eye color, hair color, ethnic, gender, and even skin complexion.

I mentioned that in sixteen years of my life, I never had a boyfriend or girlfriend to clarify my open reference. Beggars can’t be choosers, and sex is sex regardless of gender. I’ve never been kissed on the lips. I never masturbate either, and have never been touch anywhere on my body.

I explained the reason, I was more focused on achieving my goals finishing school, and only have thoughts on it for the time being, but I was not naïve, again I had to clarify that fact.

My hair is long, passed shoulder length, which my mother had worked so hard on convincing the school to let it grow the way it is. She used to be a priestess before having me. She said I was sickly when I was younger to the point that she dressed me as a girl when visiting other shrine, a tradition and culture that have been passed down by old folks. I couldn’t remember any of it, but I believed her.

It was a commitment for her, she said. I hadn’t cut it since she died last year.

My complexion is rather average in my opinion, but Kiyoko says otherwise. She said that my skin is way better than hers, for a boy, porcelain and blemish free, and I was one of those bishounen types.

I finally finished what I was doing. With clammy shaking hands, and firm resolve, I uploaded my profile complete with my recent picture, and waited for the clock to start ticking.

 

***

Waking up the next day, I tried hard not to sneak a peek of what I did the night before. Today is Friday and we have a short test that I need to concentrate on. Haru and I acted as normal as possible. During breakfast, I let him know of my plans for the weekend and I was rewarded with a nod.

Perhaps he didn’t know what to say on these types of situation? The awkward silence between us was starting to bother me.

On my way to school Kiyoko was waiting for me at the school gate.

“How did it go?”

She spoke from behind tailing me. She tried to be casual and discreet about it, and I appreciate her effort. I didn’t have to be shy around her.

“I went and did the forms last night” Blinking and quickly turning my attention to her.

She knitted her pretty brows...”And?”

“...”

I didn’t know what to say. To be more specific, I don’t know what she wanted me to say.

“Well? Did you check it since then?” Whispering next to me. “Sorry, I don’t think you’ll hear me better if I shout.” She explained looking around while she moved towards the edge of the walkway, nearly colliding with the verdant green grass that lined the pavement path.

She hesitated to step onto it, glancing around again for the sign that stated “do not walk on grass”. Our school principal is very fond of it, so to ensure no one was messing with it the sign was erected near the path for every student to see.

 

“No, I didn’t. I have an early test today and I don’t want to be distracted” I stated and scrubbed one hand through my hair. She nodded in agreement. The bell chimed at the same time, so we parted ways at the shoe locker. The classroom hallway was full of loitering junior girls catching glimpses of their crushes.

The sea of black gakuran uniforms clustered with the girls as I passed by them. My classmates were already chatting in group clicks around me. I tried so hard not to draw attention on me, and I maintain a low-key profile wherever I go. I didn’t mind being alone in the back row right now. I have the most scenic view from the window and I wouldn’t change it.

Back in middle school until I entered junior high I had a handful of classmates that were close to me. But by the time I entered senior high most of them had transferred to another area, except Kiyoko.

She and I have a lot in common the two of us having a single parent to raise us, and the financial hardship that came with it.

We sometimes talked, and walked home together, but mostly, we spend a lot of time in separate locations, either prep school or libraries back then. We ate lunch together, talked and texted on the phone like any other teens out there.

In my opinion we acted normal, but for somebody looking from the outside, we were probably not so normal and what they may have called dull, aloof, anti-social, or acted much older than our age.

Our teacher walked in and slid the door shut interrupting my thoughts. He announced the test would start and to have our pens ready. Some of the girls complained, but they all sat down anyway and followed what was asked. The test was in full swing and I was glad I had taken good notes. I finished early and was merely double-checking my answers. I didn’t want to appear as a show off, so I waited until the rest of the class was done.

Lunch break came around and I found myself running on empty stomach, however I was not hungry. Kiyoko’s text came in time.

_Rooftop, lunch on me_

She has the best timing today, and I know why.

The bid.

The cafeteria was getting crowded so I was not going to fight my way thru. “Rooftop it is then” I thought.

There was no one around when I reached my destination. The sun was hiding under the thick clouds and the wind felt cool, perfect and soothing.

Kiyoko was waving from the farthest corner. She had her jet-black hair in tight twist bun today and on closer inspection, she was not ordinary looking like she always say.

She has those kissable pink lips, a touch of blush, and mascara. She looks natural, lean, and slender. She was the type who rarely looked anything less than absolute perfection on any day of her life, except soccer practice back in elementary. I might have considered dating her at one point if she hadn’t been important to me. Right now, she’s my pillar of support and I didn’t want to ruin that friendship.

“Here” she stated handing my share of the lunch she packed. She must have got up early to accomplish such an elaborate menu.

“Thanks, you didn’t have to”

“Well, I figured you probably had butterflies in your stomach right now, so before you pass out of starvation, I might as well save us both the trouble”

I like that about her. No matter her expression and what she says, it was straightforward.

“I checked the thing for you earlier, it looks like its doing well”

“Why do you say that?”

“There were thirty bidders last night, and now there’s ten left”

“Oh!”

That surprised me, so I had to really work at playing it cool with her.

“Don’t tell me you still didn’t check it?” She said questioningly between bites of succulent shrimp tempura. “Just to let you know Aki, I can access it, but I can’t see anything as far as information or the bid amount itself. That’s part of the confidentiality”

 

“Thank you Kiyoko, to tell you the truth I’m scared shitless right now” Being a real man means embracing and saying what I truly feel inside right?

“Don’t be” A faraway look on her face appeared. Was I reminding her of the past? Was it painful for her making that decision? Did she regret it?

“You have me, so call me anytime tonight. We don’t have school tomorrow” She is seriously impressive at her age. Tough life thought her well how to handle things positively.

“Yeah, I might do just that” Knowing it was pointless to get riled up over my predicament. There were other things to consider.

“Any plans this weekend Aki?”

“Yeah, I’m moving to my new apartment tomorrow. Haru signed as my guarantor last week, and I already packed my things”

The chimed sounded as lunch break ended. We hurried finishing up our food.

“I’ll be there to help you move,” She shouted before disappearing into her own classroom. With her, refusal is a lost cause at times. A bit pushy, but she means well, and keeps me on my toes.

 

 

***

Saturday, I sat on my new living room among half-dozen moving boxes. My mind was in the gutter as I replayed the night before. No matter how hard I tried, I had this bad feeling all night last night. I couldn’t isolate what it was, but it wouldn’t go away. I couldn’t shake the thought that it was a big mistake.

I finally built up the courage to open the bid countdown, after staying up late. There was thirty minutes left before it closed and one sole bidder left. The screen had blaring red letters that stated “Anonymous”.

I was thrown thru the loop when I saw how much was running. It was ten thousand dollars.

American dollars.

The only clue from my client is R.A. and a male bidder.

I found myself pacing back in forth inside my old room, constantly staring at the clock, like livestock waiting to be gutted. I could have called Kiyoko, but didn’t.

I couldn’t bring myself to appear weak.

As of this morning, it was clear to me that whoever he was, he won the bid. For a moment last night, I had a second thought, but there was no cancellation button on the website.

 

“…”

“Are you going to answer me or what?” Kiyoko stated, clearing her throat noisily expressing her dissatisfaction. I didn’t mean to drift off somewhere leaving her behind with my reality of unpacking the boxes.

“Sorry about that. I should turn my frown upside down,” I drawled finding humor in all this.

“This is worth celebrating don’t you think?” Waving her hand in the air in gestures of the new apartment, she never failed in finding excuses to celebrate, no matter how small and trivial it is.

“Yeah, sounds great.” I nodded.

Kiyoko slung an arm over my shoulder. “I knew you’d agreed!” Smiling cheekily. “Now stay right here and I’ll buy us something. If we managed our time accurately we should be done by tonight”

Getting up, she patted her clothes to straighten them out.

“Here Kiyo” I used her nickname while handling her some money. She shook her head in refusal. “Save that for some other time” as she walks out of the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

With a low voice I ask. “Were you afraid back then Kiyo? I mean when the bid ends and you had to... You know... With that person?”

I look straight at her to read her expression and her body language. We were eating Udon using one of the empty boxes as a makeshift table. The steam rises from our bowls, carrying its aroma in the air between us.

A steady part time jobs to buy my necessities inside my apartment from here on out is crucial. “I’m sorry for asking such personal question then,” I said when she didn’t respond after a few minutes. Kiyo’s gaze found mine and a blush starts to cascade down her neck. “No, it’s alright....”

“I was afraid, but thinking about it now. I know I made the right choice” Withdrawing from her bowl she murmur. “What about you? Did you find anything about that person yet?” “It’s a male bidder and nothing yet” I met her a curious look. “Maybe later on down the line?”

“You’re probably right Aki. Just let it happen. Remember that you have me. I didn’t get the chance to actually thank you properly for all your support back then, so I wanted to do it right this time for you.”

“I don’t want you to feel alone. It wasn’t a good experience to have. You’re like a brother to me. I just want you to know that I care about you too”

There was a momentary silence between us. It blanketed the space for a while. “That means a lot to me, ” I said, lowering down my gaze on my bowl. “We should stop this conversation. We are supposed to be celebrating, remember?” She’s back to being perky again. “By the way Akihito, I’ll give you my old desk. It should do for now until you get a new one. Use it when you eat. It’s better than this one. She tapped the box that we were using and we both laugh as it threatens to swallow the bowls dipping down.

“If you even need help tomorrow. I don’t have plans, so just ring me up”

“Not tomorrow. I have to get to my part time job. I was scheduled to work today as well, but I told the manager what’s going on. I’m happy they let me take the day off instead. I’ll have to operate more hours on weekdays to make up for it”

She threw me a frown. “You know, I simply realized that were probably the most boring teenager out there. I mean, look at us Aki. Were sixteen and should be crazy with the opposite sex, but here we are talking about employment and adult issues”

I let out a dry chuckled at her remarks. “We truly are an odd pair huh!”

Kiyo grumbled under her breath. “Okay, that’s it, from now on, we should go and hung out once a month, or every two weeks, and I won’t accept no for an answer. You hear me Akihito?”

“Okay, fine” I bear up my hand in defeat. Whenever she uses my full figure she means business. Again a bit pushy, but she meant well.

The rest of the day was all about organizing, cleaning, and unpacking boxes. We had a pleasant conversation about our days in elementary, and how we ran across each other.

Kiyoko with two other friends had been the one to approach me at school. A tomboy girl with a soccer ball in hand had sauntered over to where I was eating my bagged lunch. She had a broad smile on her face even though she was covered with fresh dirt from practice.

She told me I look lonely sitting alone at a table outside the school’s back doors, and that I always looked serious and kept apart, so they are going to keep me company. We hit it off since then, and we became inseparable. The rest is history.

It was growing dark by the time we realized it.

I urge her to go home before her mother starts worrying.   She is a girl after all, and shouldn’t be wandering away in the street late at night. I called her mother in advance to let her know I’ll be walking Kiyoko home. She thanked me for her daughter’s safety.

The trek back was something else. I made a quick pit stop at the closest convenience store. Grabbing some bath supplies and next day meals. Paying the cashier that takes forever to scan the bar code. I smile wryly at him, then head out the door, to the sidewalk.

Almost halfway home, a tendril of fear snakes down my spine. I surveyed my surroundings, but I was the lone one in the dim lighted street. Sometimes I believe I’m going crazy for being paranoid. I thought I was being watched for a minute, but it was just my imagination.

After unlocking my apartment and locking it back up. I fumbled with my phone checking for any email from my mysterious client.

Nothing.

I began to wonder how he would look, what’s his age, and what he does for a living. Is he fat and bald old man or a decent looking human?

It was feeding me a headache, so I entered my small room.   I wanted more or less privacy from outside, so I decided to hang the old curtain my late mom had bought. It was one of her favorite, crimson in color with the white cherry blossom theme.

I was almost done when I saw something in the corner of my eye. Drawing the curtain a little, and holding the edge of it, I watched a black luxury car cruising ever slow down below. I was on the second floor of the apartment complex, so I was certain it was a black BMW, the very latest model of it.

I was surprised to see such vehicle in my run down neighborhood. The driver must have chosen the wrong turn and ended up on my street.

I pulled back my hand from the curtain when the car taillights were getting smaller and smaller from my window.

It has been a long day for me and I needed all the rest I could get for the next day in front of me. Turning on my side, I squeeze my pillow, filled with an overwhelming sadness, on how quite my new home was to me.

  

***

It's Sunday morning. I woke up an hour than schedule. Being out in the early morning air of Tokyo, I take a deep breathe. It doesn’t start to fill the void in my chest, a painful hollow that’s been present since, my mother died, since it sunk in that I’m actually alone and now living on my own. I vaguely wished I could have granted her more happiness in life, and had spent more time with her. I wanted her to live a longer life so bad, and bask in the halo of her hard work by making her proud, by becoming what she had dreamt of me to achieve.

Be the son she can be proud of. But as a scholar, I lost sight of her and buried my head with school and books. My thoughts were rolling into the bitter side of memory lane, and Kiyo’s words came rushing in. She's absolutely right. I’m not alone, and then I shut the door on that thought fast before it makes me miserable so early.

Having gone over my email again with nothing in it, I had it switched to silent mode, shoving it in my locker.

No, don't think about him. That's what I told myself. My day at work started with refilling the shelves. The back storage of the mini grocery shop was full. They must have received an early delivery. It has been a welcome distraction to me. I started unloading and stacking the shelves with dry goods.

Occasionally, I would guide consumers to their respected isle with a smile. The time has flown by in a haze of customer’s faces, work to do, and cleaning up the storage once I’m done.

During my schedule of six hours, the feeling of utterly exhausted was rare for me. The last of my strength had been barely enough to drag myself home. The apartment is empty of course. There wasn’t any mail lying around to sort, no odor of cigarette from Haru’s smokes, and not a chore to do. Striding into my tiny kitchen slash living room. I settled down with a cup noodles for my meal. I plan on buying pots and pans on my payday, plates, glasses and utensils are the next one later on that. Standing to clean up after myself, I opined about the list I made that morning.

I needed to buy a bunch of things and it’s just the start. My inventory would cost a great deal for me. I can’t afford to buy the washer and dryer, and then I have to walk a few blocks to the nearest Laundromat. Another few blocks to the nearest bath house in case of water failure. The apartment complex is old and well kept up, but I had to have back up plans. The walls are thin too, so any loud noise seeped through it. The place was the cheapest rental I could obtain, and decent enough for a low-income student like me.

These thoughts plague me for hours until eventually I come into a fitful, exhausted sleep.

Monday morning in my room, I looked into the reflection of my slim figure in the full-length mirror that comes with the apartment. I looked thinner with a trace of dark circles under my eyes. The top two buttons of my red shirt were unbuttoned. I put on my Gakuran uniform on top of it with my black pants.

I slipped a belt through the loops and don my socks and tennis shoes. The image of a regular high school boy was perfect in my eyes. I took slow, deep breaths and convinced myself that everything would be okay.

I took a long hard look in the mirror again. I had to be strong on the outside, or Kiyoko will be able to figure out that I’ve been brooding by myself. I just don’t want to worry her. Gathering my school bag. I left my apartment and went on with my day.

I saw Kiyoko’s silhouette at the school gate fiddling with her cell phone while everyone walks by her. What was she up to now? I was going to come near her and say hi, when a car parked at the curb across the street from my school caught my attention.

It looks very expensive. It’s a black BMW. I don’t remember anyone from school having a nice car. A new scholar, that can’t be right schools over in a month. It’s too recent for any transfer if it was.

I was imagining it was weird when Kiyoko grabs my hands “What the hell Aki. I’ve been calling and texting you since yesterday, but you never pick up or responded to me? Are you really serious?”

“Oh shit, sorry Kiyo I put it on silent and have forgotten about it” She proceeded to drag me by the hand going inside the school grounds. Telling me about the desk at her house that requires picking up after school.

She was doing me a favor. I can’t complain. I didn’t have to get to work until six tonight, so I have the time. I might as well just go.

“Kiyo, is it heavy?”

“No its portable. Last night I took it apart. It should be easy enough to gather it back up”

We split ways at the shoe locker hallway, like usual. We had lunch again in the afternoon. She insisted on it from the start. School went by fast. I was getting ready to go home when I heard somebody speaking.

“Takaba-senpai”

I was piling up my textbook and my bag. I turn round to see who had called me from behind. It was Saito, Hana. She’s one year younger than me and is my kohai.

She was stretching the limit of the school rules, as far as her skirt goes. She’s showing off her slim, long legs from below her skirt. I’ve never spoken to her before, so I was a bit concern why she’s approaching me now.

“Yes, Saito-san?” I needed to wear the sweetest smile I could muster. It normally deterred any unwanted attention, and keeps them at bay.

When our eyes met, she smiled and reddened slightly. Girls like her are predictable to me. They wanted something personal and I don’t like giving them false hope.

“.... Umm”

“Yes?”

She was fidgeting with her hands at her back. I’m willing to bet she holds something in there for me.

“Senpai, are you dating Tanaka-senpai?” She asked with hesitation, but she tried anyway. So it all started again. Kiyo will blow up when she found out just like last year.

I wanted to tell her no, that I’m single, but it will merely encourage the rest of female students lurking around, so I just smiled sweetly again.

I owe Kiyo an apology for this. I just know it.

Saito must have judged it as confirmation. She has that disappointed look on her face.

“I’m sorry,” I stated as her eyes glistened with tears threatening to form there. I can't stand it when girls cry. It’s not like I don’t want to date. It’s just not my priority right now.

She forced a smile on her face. ”I understand senpai” She bowed so low and started racing with her face looking down on the floor. I can’t help but feel sorry for whatever cause. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. It was Kiyo.

She was waiting for me at the school gate by the time I got to her. “Aki, hurry up you still has worked, right?”

“Okay, I was coming already” I replied playfully. Sensing many eyes on me, I turn around and I was right. There were girls looking down at us from different windows of the school.

“What is it?” Kiyo asked.

“I owe you another apology Kiyo”

She stops walking and look me in the eye. “Why do I have a feeling that I don’t like where this is going?”

“You’re right,” I laughed.

“Hmm . . . Figures. Shit, why is it always me?” She was stomping her foot now. At times like this she can actually act like a spoiled brat, I thought.

“You owe me big time” She lifted her forefinger pointing at me.

I nod and she smiles.

“I’m surprised you’re not sharpening your claws this year”

“No.” She pouts at me childishly. “I’m in second year now and need to behave, besides, I completely understand why they all go, ga ga on you”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Come on Aki, look at you, blue eyes, long chestnut hair, tall, slender, and well kept. Those juniors are calling you lonely prince behind your back”

“Really?" I drop my voice octaves lower to make it sound like I’m annoyed.

“Yeah, really... really”

I stopped bantering with her at that stage. I thought I discovered that black car again turning at the curb. It’s not following us is it?

There has to be a mass of those black cars roaming around the city. I mean we are in Tokyo after all. That must be it, so I let it pass.

Reaching Kiyoko’s home, we were greeted by Mrs. Tanaka in front of their home. She was watering the potted plants in there. We chatted for a short while, until it's time for me to go with my haul. The desk I acquired.

I showered right away when I got home. My job today is the café four blocks from my apartment, and my payday from the grocery shop.

Walking two blocks from home to the café. I decided to look into my paycheck. Tapping the apps for my bank and entering my information. I almost cast off my phone from shock.

There’s a large amount of money on my account. Checking the details, it seems the funds was wired last night. Holy fucking shit. I muttered wide-eyed, as I sink to where I stood in the middle of the sidewalk.

I was torn between being scared and relief at the same time. I stopped moving completely and stare blankly at the cemented wall to my side. The situation escalated too fast and I have not had the chance to meet the man yet. I have the money I muttered again to myself. I checked it once more just to be sure. I really have it in my bank account converted in the yen and I lost count how many zero’s were there.

I wanted to jump for joy, cry in tears, or just plainly stay there on the sidewalk like a broken lamppost. This is really happening. I thought it was just a joke, since there was no development for two days. I was unmoving until an elderly lady walking her dog comes into view. I almost forgot about my job and I have exactly fifteen minutes left, so I haul ass.

I was out of breath by the time I managed to open the back door of the café.

“Aha, you were almost late Akihito”

Duet voices and two pairs of gray eyes were riveted on me as I wheezed my way in. It was the Edwards twins Mamoru and Mamiko, fourth year high, from another school, and my senpai at work. We have the same shift at the café from six to ten at night after school. While I work from Monday to Thursday at the café. The twins’ only work from Monday to Wednesday, and I have six hours shift at the grocery store from Friday to Sunday.

The twins are Kikokushijo, born from a Japanese mother and an American father. They are both head turner and very attractive. At 5’6 Mamiko could easily pass as a model with her long slender legs, and blond hair that’s perfectly smooth and curly, falling down her back like a cascading waterfall.

Mamoru is the exact copy of his twin except he’s 5’7 and has a shorter hair. They have been looking out for me since I started working this year.

“How come you’re out of breath and you only live four blocks from here?” Mamiko started with her hand on her hips.

“Did you overslept after school or you did naughty things Akihito?” Mamoru stated. These two have a subtle sadistic streak sometimes, which is why they are always being misunderstood as arrogant. Something I know about, but pretended not to notice at all.

“Leave the kid alone you two, and get your ass on serving the customers” Mrs. Edwards the owner of the café and the twin’s mother stepped in, while the twins were hightailing inside the café.

“Mom, come on, this is boring,” The twins whined in perfect unison before disappearing from the staff’s locker through the door. It still amazes me how one could start a conversation and the other one would finished it, like they are one in the same person. It makes them a formidable duo, the twin devils.

“Forgive my two stupid Akihito, by the way have you had your dinner yet?” Mrs. Edwards is a very caring person. “Last week you told me that you’d be living on your own. You have two jobs and school, so I figured you’d be skipping meals because of it”

“Forget it,” She continued. “When you’re done changing, come to the kitchen. I prepared something for you to eat” She stated before turning around to leave.

That was nice of her I thought. I was feeling warm inside while eating her homemade meal. It was a hamburger with salad on the side, and a tall glass of orange juice. Her motherly love that she sometimes extended to me was very welcome.

Having a full belly, I was more motivated to work my shift, busting my ass left and right non-stop. Of course the twins didn’t let out on teasing me when we're not busy.

I can temporarily forget about the large sum in my account and the pending thoughts that any moment, my mysterious client could show up to claim my body in exchange.

Mrs. Edwards had given me a fifteen-minute break after three and a half hours. I was back inside the staff locker reading my school notes. In the meantime, my bladder tells me I need to visit the men’s room, which was shared, by the staff and the customers of the café.

When I’m done with my business, I wash my hands in the vanity sink, and then I look up straight into a pair of piercing golden eyes riveted on me through the mirror. He’s standing at the door, about nine feet away. And he’s staring at me while closing the door with a click. I turned around to face him, but didn’t move from where I stood. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to. I am absolutely mesmerized by how gorgeous he was. He is perfect from head to toe.

He’s stunning, like a fallen angel.

He walks towards me, still holding me with his golden stare. His strides are leisurely, and serene. He's completely confident of himself. Finally reaching me, he lifts his hand and touches my face. It was very soft and gentle. His thumb rubs against my lower lip, as though he’s curious about its texture.

He then leans down and kisses me without hesitation. He kissed me feverishly, while holding the sides of my head in his big palms. His touch was casual, but very possessive. Like he owns all the right to do so. Like I belong exclusively to him.

I blink, and draw in a shaky breath. I push him and back away when I understood what’s happening. I was stunned that a perfect stranger had just stolen my first kiss. The same kisses that were reserved to another man, the one I sold as part of the package. What’s worst was that I let him have it without showing any resistance at all.

My whole existence just melted in front of him.

“I...I need to go,” I whisper, and he just nods at me, watching me with an unreadable expression on his beautiful face.

I made it back to the staff locker. I just trust that the twins didn’t notice my sudden flight from the restroom hallway. My hands are trembling, and my heart is beating in my throat. I didn’t know what exactly happened in there, but I know one thing for sure.

That man captivated me and frightened me at the same time and I wished to not see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in daze coming to school the following day. Everything passed in a blur of faceless faces. I can’t fathom my strange reaction to that man’s mere kiss and touch. I had been hot and troubled by it, but ridiculously frightened at the same time.

For the first time in sixteen years, my dreams were invaded by dark sexual images of that nameless man, things that I’ve never thought about before. I started imagining his phantom hands passing ghostly on my skin, between my legs and my mouth devoured by his lips again. I thought about how he would look without his well-ironed clothing.

Even focusing on my teacher standing in front of the blackboard lecturing us about history was hard. I have a history dilemma of my own. Whatever he’s writing with that white chalk looks like squiggles to me, but my ears were catching what he’s reading in front of the class. I was just not attentive to it though.

It was lunchtime when I become aware that I hadn’t seen nor heard from Kiyoko. I thought It was rather odd, so I began hunting her down within the school grounds. I found her surrounded by girls and almost press up against the cement wall. I hid out of view and listened to what all the fuss was about. I thought she was being bullied, but that wasn’t the case.

The girls were mostly juniors trying to confirm our relationship to each other. She can hold herself up against them well, but I wish they wouldn’t push my dear friend to the wall like that. It’s not a good sight to see, since I’m the reason for all the mess.

“Kiyoko” I called on her without using any honorifics. I heard the girls gasping in surprise and as I approach them, they parted like field of grass allowing me to get through to where Kiyoko was.

I cornered Kiyo and caged her with my hands flat on both sides of her head. I’m a lot taller than her so I had to look down to see her face. “We have a problem and I need to talk to you,” I muttered in low voice almost whispering.

I could hear the girls behind me chattering like gossipmongers. “You know your face is so close to me, they are probably thinking you’re kissing me right now” Kiyo whispered back to me.

I roll my eyes in response to her comment and she giggles. “The rumors will start flying by tomorrow that you and I are an item,” She stated while peeking a little behind me, careful not to be noticed that were not kissing, that it was all a front to deceive the girls, and save me the headache.

“We have a bigger problem than any rumors” I began extracting myself from Kiyoko, knowing the girls were dispersed by now and we were alone.

“So what is it?”

I remained silent. I couldn’t decide where to start. Her eyes went wide and said “No way!” in shocked.

“Did he come already?”

“No”

“You got the money?”

“Yes”

“So what’s the problem then?”

It was too late before I realized that I was beet red before I could say anything. I was having a late reaction just by remembering what had transpired.

“It’s the kiss,” I whispered with voice barely registering to my own ears.

“What kiss?”

Looking around, I pulled her to a more private spot before telling her what happened. I wouldn’t risk being heard by anyone within school. I wasn’t expecting her to burst out laughing afterwards.

“I...I’m sorry Aki, that just hilarious”

She’s making me uncomfortable just about now. Here I was pouring my heart and soul to her and she just thinks of it as funny.

“Will you stop already? I’m being serious here”

“What’s the problem with being kissed? I mean it’s just a kiss you know”

“I know it’s just a kiss dammit, but I mentioned that on the net, that I haven’t been kissed before, and this happened, now what” I feel like an idiot explaining the specifics in great detail to her. But my last statement caught her attention.

“Why didn’t you say so from the beginning?”

“I tried if you weren’t too busy having fun on my expense”

“Hmm, that is a problem then” She completely ignores me, rubbing her chin with her thumb. “I guess the only way is to be honest with him when that time comes”

“Easy for you to say. You’re not the one that has to deal with the aftermath”

“True, but who was your first kiss?”

“Err...I ...I don’t know that person”

“What!”

“Argh, It happened so fast okay...”

“So you just stood there and couldn’t even throw a punch?”

“....”

“You better not touch the funds. Your client could cancel on you and it would be troublesome if they ask for a full refund”

I can only nod my head in agreement.

“Next time Akihito call me earlier, or talk to me after school. We just don’t have much time between recess and lunch”

She walked away from me and didn’t bother to look back. I felt bad, just because I’d gotten busy did not mean that I had to be a nuisance to her.

I was trailing her when another junior intentionally collided with me. She looks angry, which was odd, she was someone I had never talked to in the past.

Lately I’ve been caught up in this vicious cycle from the younger girls. Was it really that disturbing to them that I’d been hanging out with Kiyoko? I understand that we haven’t been interacting much from the very beginning of the school year. It’s because we both had part time jobs before, but now that she quit hers, she had a lot of time on her hands.

Why had Kiyoko resigned anyway?

“Senpai, are you really dating her?” Her tone was more interrogative than just a mere question.

“Why do you ask?” I’m not sure what made me asked that question, but I didn’t like her reaction. Her eyes glared at me, her demeanor change into darker aura.

She left me without another word, briskly walking as if irritated at something.

“Juniors,” I thought.

“They are rather disrespectful”. I wasn’t like that with my seniors back then and even now. I was in a hurry myself while mumbling the words. They ought to pay more attention to their studies and mind their own business. There are others out there better looking than me to begin with.

“What did I do to deserve such attention,” I mumbled to myself before walking into my class.

 

***

Friday came around in the blink of an eye. As I stacked the shelves with bottled goods I saw two females checking the isle. They were standing there in idle, having difficulty choosing whatever they were looking at. They looked like foreigners standing at 5’7 or at 5’6 by my estimation. One of them dressed casually while the other had on pair of tight fitting sweat pants with running shoes.

Perhaps she was on her late night jog and the other one just gotten off work. Their age should be around mid to late twenties.

I got up and walk towards them. “May I help you with anything?” Both of them stared at me. The casual woman eyed me from head to toe. Unexpectedly the one wearing sweat pants smiled widely “Yes, were looking for imported pasta sauce and we heard you guys recently started carrying imported goods, so we’re here to check it out”

“We still have it in boxes. If you don’t mind waiting, I’ll go to the storage room and grab it. Do you know which brand?”

“Ragu or Bertolli please” She answered with a smile. She seemed to be a nice person, well mannered and courteous. The other one not so much, but then again I don’t judge people like that. They are consumers regardless.

Back inside the storage room, I found what I was looking for and carried the box outside. I smiled at the girls and handed her the bottled imported sauce, she accepted it and said her thanks.

Bending down, I stack the rest on the lower shelf. When I got up, I accidentally hit my head on the corner of another shelf making it wobble. There was one jar that was lodge out of place and was falling down on me. I wasn’t quick enough to react, however the woman with casual wear, had quick reflexes catching it in midair, preventing me from having an accident.

“Wow”, I thought. “She’s good”. I rubbed my head with a hiss, yet another trophy from working without paying attention.

“You should be careful kid,” She stated. The way she carried herself spoke volumes about her. Her companion, who was busy reading the label of the pasta sauce, wasn’t even surprised. “Was she counting the calories in it?” I thought.

“Thank you mam,” I stated.

She nodded at me before nudging her friend towards the register to pay. My eyes followed them even after they were outside the store, and then it happened. The junior girl that collided with me was hiding at the curb observing the store and caught me in her field of vision. I felt disturbed by it.

The two customers had stopped to look at her as well. When my junior noticed it she preceded to vacant the premises.

I’m not sure if it was just a coincidence, but that night I received my first mail at my apartment. When I opened it the content was not pleasant at all. It had a letter with cut out words that said “Just Die Takaba, Akihito”

My instincts were telling me it was her doing this to me. I just know it, but I don’t have any concrete proof. “What did I do?” I asked myself.

I was contemplating the letter when my phone rang startling me. The caller id showed Haru’s name so I pick up the call.

“Akihito?”

“Tachibana-san. Is something wrong?” I don’t know why I assumed there was something wrong, but I already said it so I just waited for him to say something back. Was I worried about their safety too?

“You don’t have to be so formal with me Akihito. I still consider you my son. You can continue calling me Haru like before”

“S...sorry Haru” I thought he didn’t care about me since he has his own family now and I’m really an outsider to him. But I guess I was wrong, it made me happy.

“Do you need anything?” I asked.

“No, I was just worried. It’s been a week and you haven’t called. I hope you’re eating properly and getting enough rest”

“..............”

“Akihito, are you there?”

“Y...yeah, I...I’m here” I suddenly felt vulnerable from what he said. Homesick. I missed the days where we shared meals together with him, my mom and me.

Family.

“.........” Haru sighed over the phone, sounding so anxious. “I didn’t mean to upset you by calling Akihito. I was just thinking that maybe I was too harsh when I asked you to move out. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable around Reiko and her child. I hope you understand. Still, I want you to know you can always call me, and once everything settles down I want you to come over and visit us once in a while”

“..........”

I couldn’t say anything.

“I know I’m not your biological father, but being family doesn’t require any blood relation. By the way, you’re coming to our wedding right?”

“Umm...when is it?” I could tell Haru changed the topic, because his kind words were affecting me.

“The wedding is in two weeks son. I’ll pay for your clothing and its schedule on the weekend. I really want you to come and meet my new family. I hope I’m not asking too much of you. I can even talk to your managers to let them know what’s going on”

The word “son” caught me. The rest of what he was saying was jumbled. I felt something slip from hand and land on the floor. Looking down, it was the mysterious letter. I ignored it and focused on the conversation.

“I’ll go” My voice didn’t sound like mine. It was clogged with raw emotion.

There was a brief paused.

“Thank you son. I mean it. I’ll talk to you later”

The line disconnected and I found myself staring at the white wall of my apartment. Was there really hope for me to have a family again?

I lowered myself on the floor to lie down, vision on the ceiling now. I closed my eyes and draped my right arm over them. Warm droplets of tears cascaded down towards my ears. I clutched my right palm squeezing the phone I held there.

The next day, my body pretty much ached everywhere. My eyes were red and puffy from crying myself to sleep the night before. I search for my phone and figured out the time. It was noon, lunchtime.

I pushed myself up trying to locate an ice pack in my fridge. The appliances came with the apartment, it was rather old but still functioned properly. I had to make sure the swelling of my eyes was down before going to work.

I almost slid on the floor as something slippery caught my feet. Bending down to retrieve it I was reminded horribly of the letter. Perhaps it was just a joke, so I didn’t really pay attention to it, tucking it away inside one of the drawers in the kitchen.

My phone that’s lying still on the floor vibrated. The message was urgent asking me to come in as early as I could. Apparently one of the employees called out and I’m the only one available to be called in.

I hit reply and said yes.

I checked my eyes again with the mirror inside my room. The swelling was down now, still a little obvious but not as bad. I was out of the door in forty minutes for work.

 

***

I was itching for a hot bath while walking home from work. I managed to snag seven hours today, so my next paycheck should look a little better. I told myself no more thinking of the kiss and just go with the flow. It’s easier that way and I followed through with it.

The motorcycle headlights coming straight at me blinded me. I scoot over on the side to avoid getting hit. “Reckless drivers” I thought. To my surprise the sporty red motorbike completely stopped next to me. The driver was a girl, a very immaculate girl. She’s in a slightly shiny champagne skintight two-piece leather motorcycle suit. It has a heavy-duty stretch textile in all the right places, and super luxurious leather that doesn’t sacrifice her safety.

I was staring at her in awe when she pulled the helmet up and her hair fell down from it. Straight, jet black and very silky. Her brown eyes sought mine and with a smile she asked. “Are you Mr. Akihito Takaba?”

“Yea- yeah.”

“Do I know you?” She gave me an innocent smile and then handed me something. It was a plain white business card that has R.A. on it.

I paled.

So he finally made his move on me.

“He is waiting for you. Hop on” She said gesturing at the back seat.

“Uhm, can I shower first?”

“No need we have everything ready for you” I couldn’t argue with her.

Everything ready? Holly shit, are you serious. I thought.

Swinging one leg to the other side, she handed another helmet to me and put hers back on. “We have a tight schedule to meet so we have to get a move on”

I heard what she said inside the helmet. It’s wired and connected to hers. She pumped the motorcycle back to life and revved it a couple of times then kicked the stopper.

“You need to hold on tight kid,” She stated. How old is she anyway?

“O...okay,” I answered. The scent inside the helmet is divine. I wonder if it was her shampoo and conditioner.

“Ready?”

“Yeah” I answered, again holding on to her waist. She’s soft to the touch and I could feel her lean muscles underneath. She’s fit and smells amazing. I feel bad since I stink of sweat.

We started moving and in the blink of an eye we were roaring on the highway. Lights passed by in a blur. Holly smoke she’s a speeder. But she sure knows how to handle her toys. She must have sensed that I was scared when the music started playing inside my helmet.

“Is that better?”

“Our helmet then” I clarified inside my head. It was Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande.

The song suits her. Damn she’s dangerous and she’s going to get us killed.

“Calm down me” I thought between breaths but I’m failing to suppress my rising panic.

At the moment it wasn’t the ride anymore. It was because of the destination.

That man.

The miles slip away fast and before I know it, we were slowing down in the heart of Tokyo. Apparently the tallest building to my right is our destination. We dismounted the motorcycle and walk together inside the lobby. She was quick on her feet guiding me towards the banks of the elevator. We bypassed everything including security station.

Who is she anyway? Her rider boots made that noisy clanking sound on the granite floor. I looked up at her and she was just smiling at me. She pushed the fortieth floor once were inside the elevator.

When we reach the top the doors slide open, and were in another large lobby. This one is much more elegant and well decorated. Another girl behind the reception desk greets us. They just wave at each other very casually, perhaps their co-worker?

She opens the double doors and in front of us, is another elegant groomed, young woman that smiles pleasantly at me.

“Mr. Takaba” She stated walking towards us with her clacking shoes. Her hand was already extended before she even reached me.

“Aryn Miyamoto at your service, I’m the main secretary to the CEO of Sion Enterprise”

Main secretary? How many does he have? She has the same hair as the biker girl and as beautiful in appearance.

“Akihito please, just call me Akihito” I really wished I could have showered at least. I’m way out of dress code in here.

“Certainly Akihito, now please sit so we may begin pointing at the posh chair.

“.........” I don’t know what she means by begin.

She gave me a puzzled look and I gave her the same look back. I have no idea who she is. The client should be the one that’s in here and not some secretary.

“I’m guessing you don’t know why you’re here?”

I nod at her.

She gave the biker girl a hard stare and then smiled at me again. Biker girl just shrugged her shoulder.

Her eyes became wider when she realized the biker girl outfit. “Kate, did you pick him up with your motorbike?”

Kate nods yes.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Takaba. It won’t happened again”

“It’s alright,” I stated. “We arrived in one piece”

“Very well” She resumes and then slides some papers towards me, three pieces of paper to be exact.

Kate was on standby mode, relaxing nearby playing angry birds with her cell phone.

“Here is the contract and please make sure I typed your name accurately”

I seriously have a bad feeling about this, as I took the papers. I scan the list written on the papers she gave to me. Neatly typed and stapled.

The beginning few paragraphs were normal terms and condition and so on. But as I get lower down the line it becomes more complicated.

As I read through it, I was getting paler and paler until I was feeling dizzy and irritated. My heart began beating faster.

My pulse drums under my pale skin.

My veins were about to bulge out of my arteries.

My blood boils.

My ears were ringing, too.

The content was written like this.

 

CONTRACT  
Made this day May 2, 2016 Between the seller and the buyer:

  1. RYUICHI ASAMI – The Buyer
  2. TAKABA AKIHITO – The Seller



 

AGREEMENT AND FUNDAMENTAL TERMS:

The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Buyer and the Seller who agrees and acknowledges entering into consummation consented by both parties.

THE SELLER:

1\. TAKABA AKIHITO age sixteen legally sworn by filling out the forms of LovePrizeFinderBid.com that he is consenting to selling his virginity to the highest bidder MR. RYUICHI ASAMI for the amount of $10,000.00 American Dollars.

 **1.1** The seller acknowledges that all personal information was not falsified and altered in anyway during this transaction. Should the buyer require validation of information The seller shall produce the documents such as Birth Certificate with all expenses paid by the buyer, unless the seller wants the buyer to obtain the documents on his behalf.

 **1.2** The seller consents to having a documented check-up for life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to STD, AIDS, Herpes and Hepatitis to ensure the safety of the buyer.

 **1.3** The seller acknowledges that he is certified virgin as a whole, therefore he is not allowed to touch himself in any way such as masturbation, sexual toys, and self- ejaculation are prohibited unless the buyer consents. If at any time the seller should fail to keep to the agreed terms mentioned on 1.3. The seller will be subjected to punishment chosen by the buyer with total obedience and no complains.

 **1.4** The seller is not allowed to cancel the transaction unless he is willing to pay the initial amount that was agreed upon including the interest of 100% immediately without negotiation to the buyer.

 **1.5** Since the seller is relatively young and attending school. The buyer shall be considerate; therefore leaving marks to the seller’s body is prohibited. However the same rules apply to the seller prohibiting him to receive any marks from anyone consented or not. If at any time the seller should fail to keep to the agreed terms mentioned on 1.5. The seller will be subjected to punishment chosen by the buyer with total obedience and no complains.

 **1.6** The seller consents to receive punishment should he fail to keep to the agreed terms on this contract so long as he is not harmed in any form. The buyer can choose the list below as part of the punishment:

Fingering

Anal intercourse  
Fellatio  
Butt Plugs  
Sex Toys  
Rimming

Foreplay

Bodily Inspection  
Recreation Physical Contact BDSM (Optional)

Role Play (Optional)

Open choices for the buyer’s satisfaction including but not limited to extension, offers, negotiation, and prolonged consummation.

 **1.7** The seller shall make himself available with the exception of school days and hours to meet the buyers’ busy schedule.

 **1.8** Part Time job is optional with the buyer’s consent and negotiation as long as it doesn’t affect the terms of the contract.

 **1.9** The seller shall allow the buyer to take care of him in any form including but not limited to financial support, medical attention, safety, travel, health, diet, clothing, education, hygiene, beauty, protection, and safety of the seller until the contract is completed.

 **1.10** The seller shall notify the buyer of his whereabouts and conditions should anything arise until the contract is over by consummation. Failing to do so will result in the buyer taking action and precautions.

 **1.11** The seller shall not divulge the details of this contract to anyone, and he is not allowed to enter any other contract, negotiation, and bribery until he fulfilled his duty to the buyer.

 

2.1 THE BUYER:

The buyer can do whatever the hell he wants to the seller since he paid for the goods until consummation is completed, including but not limited to everything that pertains to the seller. No, exception, limitations and cancellation allowed.

 

The buyer undersigned below has read and understands the terms of this contract and have acknowledges that he will follow all that is written until consummation is over:

 

SIGNATURE: ________________________ DATE: ___________

THE BUYER: RYUICHI ASAMI

 

The seller undersigned below has read and understood the terms of this contract and acknowledges that he will follow all that is written until consummation is over and he is not being forced or threatened into entering into the contract.

 

SIGNATURE: ________________________ DATE: ___________

THE SELLER: AKIHITO TAKABA

 

 

 

Note: I tried my best with the contract. Let me know what you guys think of the story so far.


	4. The Encounter With Him

I couldn’t look her in the eye after reading the contract knowing that this female secretary was the one who type and created this document. She didn’t even bat an eye when she explained to me that the contract is absolute and will take effect immediately once it’s signed.

There was no emotion in her eyes, like what she’s doing is natural and she’s very professional about it. Did she think she was closing a deal for a house or something?

“Fuck that,” I thought. This is bullshit. I signed to sell my virginity not my freedom and my life. I haven’t even seen the guy and I already hated him to the core. He’s probably FUGLY to come up with these stupid rules.

Is he that desperate to get his hands on a virgin like me?

I felt like vomiting at the thought. Crossing my arms supported by my lap. I dropped my forehead in there thinking.

This is becoming a nightmare and, there’s still that little incident about the stolen first kiss. What kind of punishment will I get once that guy discovers it?

I thought about it hard. Technically speaking I haven’t signed the contract yet, but it was written on the internet. What do I do?

“Mr. Takaba, Are you okay?” Her voice was laced with genuine concern, still, I wanted to yell at her, but it’s not her fault she was just doing her job.

I’m clearly not being forced or threatened, but I’m not being given a choice either. The contract is clear, as day, and I don’t have any funds to produce the interest even if I want to return the money to him.

And there’s that stupid no cancellation policy to it.  
I wanted to go home and just curl up in a ball and sleep for eternity.  
“I...I’m fine miss”  
“Is it okay for me to go home? I don’t feel good all of the sudden” I want to get out of this place at the moment. I don’t have a choice but to accept his terms no matter how ridiculous they are.

“I’m afraid you are required to sign the documents before you can leave”

“Are you sick Mr. Takaba?”  
“Do you need medical attention?”  
Her insistent questions and her hovering above me were not helping at all, and it’s just riling me up. Even in this kind of situation she’s still very composed and there’s nothing in her mind but to accomplish her task.

I hate dealing with these kinds of work droids. “No, I’m not fucking sick miss!”

“It's called running emotion. You should learn it sometimes” I blurted out. I forced and steady myself up to sign the papers and without waiting for her to say anything; I turned my back on her and headed out for the door.

I heard Kate's fading voice when I departed the office stating that we were not done yet, even though I signed that document. She was quickly dialing someone on her phone before she disappeared from my line of sight.

While riding the elevator down I feel guilty for shouting at her. She was clearly shocked by my behavior; I was acting like a kid.

Hell, I am a kid.  
Who am I kidding? I only have myself to blame for all of this.

I was pondering how to get home when my elevator stopped after just two levels. That familiar ding chimed and the door opens up. "Mr. Takaba this way please"

"Why?" I demanded. Yet another set of girls hindering me, more good-looking ladies. Is he running a harem in here?

“The President wishes for you to accompany him tonight, though you need to change your clothing. Your bath is also waiting for you”

I paused, but there was no way of getting out of the situation. The contract was signed. I simply wanted him to take what he paid for, but facing the President might be the only way I could bitch slap his ass as a reward for the contract.

They are forceful showing me to another lift, a sole and private elevator. We went back up toward to the forty-fifth floors.

"These five floors on the top are the Presidential home. His penthouse" She explained to ease my curiosity. This place is so fascinating, just mind blowing, ridiculous, and luxurious to the max. There has to be a limit to how much money this person could have while the rest of us scrape daily just to get by.

“The top floor is the bed chamber. The forty-fourth floor is his home office. The forty- third floor is his living room and entertainment room. The forty-second floor is his personal gym. The one below it forty-first floors is his gun shooting range. You already saw the fortieth floor when you met Ms. Miyamoto, his main secretary. That floor is his main office when he is here in Tokyo”

I don’t see why she’s explaining this all to me. Does she recognize the meaning of privacy? You can’t simply tell someone heaven and hell when you just met them?

She showed me to a spacious hallway and beyond that was the biggest bathroom/ shower room I had ever seen, complete with a large high tech bathtub.

“Your clothes are all set out in the next room. Please let us know if you require any assistance. We will be outside the door”

She shut the door and the place became eerily quiet, except for the bubbling sound from the bathtub. White steam clouded the air from below and another cold mist coming from above. The combinations of the two were sheer bliss on my skin. I quickly stripped down before I got soaked.

Lowering myself in the warm tub, the blue lights came on accompanied by jets of water all around it. It has a motion detector installed. I was amazed. It was unbelievable. My mind was distracted momentarily out of all the crap I got through.

There was a rap at the door after just five minutes, “Mr. Takaba we really need to hurry up, sir, ” I couldn’t actually enjoy the bath because of it.

Getting up and toweling myself as rapidly as I can, the floor appeared to adjust below my feet. I progressed to another discovery, a body temperature sensor? This guy is seriously loaded with technology and that was just his bathroom.

I can’t begin to comprehend what else was out there?

Proceeding to the next room, I found a set of clothes waiting for me, without any wrinkles on them. It’s ironed, very formal, and smooth to the touch. There are simply too many pieces to put on and I have no idea where everything goes.

I managed to put on the black pants and a white shirt before those two girls came barreling in. "You could at least knock" I stated.

“We are sorry sir, however, the President called looking for you so we must hurry”

They were quick to dress me up with the rest, including the pieces that I couldn’t figure out where to start.

“Where am I going?”

“A black tie gathering Mr. Takaba, The President is waiting for you there” Short hair replied.

I’m not into big gatherings or the social etiquette that goes with them. The only events I recall were festivities at school so what am I supposed to do there?

“Am I going alone?”

“You will be accompanied sir” Short hair girl replied again while using something on my still damp hair. She combed it thoroughly and then bound it with a black silky rope that fell at my back.

My completed look was incredible. I didn't recognize myself in the mirror anymore. Disturbing but I looked really good in it.

￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼I had on black trousers, a white classic shirt with a turndown collar, cufflinks, cummerbund, an evening waistcoat, pointed classic Neckwear, black cotton socks, formal black shoes, dress watch, and a pocket square on the dinner jacket.

One of the girls had already been on the phone by the time I saw her. I overheard her say “He’s all set to go” right before they started shoveling me again back to the lift all the way down to the entrance hall of the building.

I feel awkward coming out of the lift, because of how I look. The complete opposite of when I first arrived. I was surprised to see that Kate and Ms. Miyamoto were waiting for me. They were both dressed elegantly for the night just like me. Their accessories looked expensive. They glittered when the light shined on them. Their make-up looked so natural and with their high heels on, they were both towering me at 5’8.

I felt like a midget at 5’6 but I’m still a growing boy.

I could simply conclude that they were my companions for the event.

“Let's go Mr. Takaba. I mean Akihito”

Ms. Miyamoto sauntered out leading the way. The shiny black 2016 Rolls-Royce Phantom was waiting for us in front of the lobby.

When I entered the car all I could say was wow. I was utterly speechless. It was a luxury on top of a luxury. Customized design interiors with advanced technology, but also with personality and surprising detail that would hold anyone’s attention.

My attention.

Ms. Aryn Miyamoto was sitting next to me. Ms. Kate was in the front and the driver was a fresh face. It was another woman, once more, formally dressed as a driver.

I simply looked at them not knowing what to say after my little outburst earlier. They didn't seem to mind much. In fact, I believe they had forgotten my little childish attitude. But I still owed them both an apology.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t intend to lose it back there”

Kate twisted her torso towards the back and they both smiled at me.

“It’s alright Akihito. We are used to it” I was shocked. Used to it?

Does that mean that guy has a habit of buying virgins like me?

“What do you mean by used to it? Do you prepare his bidding contract all the time?”￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼

“No Akihito. I was only talking about the outburst. But the contract was news to me as well. You’re the first,” Ms. Miyamoto stated.

“And you don’t find it revolting?”

“Not at all. We simply don’t question the President’s decisions, besides your unique spot was not ours to meddle with”

Kate nodded while the main secretary was explaining that particular fact to me.

She was a very understanding woman, in fact, both of them were.

“How long the event last? I have work tomorrow so—“

“We could arrange to contact your employer. Part of your contract was an offer.

The President will reward you for tonight’s appearance. Knowing him I suggest you￼resign one of your part-time jobs. It would be easier for you”

“How do you know about my part-time job?”

“The President is very meticulous when it comes to detail”

“So he did a background check on me?”

“Yes that would be accurate”

I can’t believe it, but that’s to be expected from a high-end CEO. I didn’t want to lose by patience again. I just sat still instead.

“Don’t be clammy okay. We are here to assist you and we will ensure you’re not out of place for tonight’s party. Just follow our lead and smile if you don’t know what to say. We will take care of the rest. You simply need to meet the President”

“Okay,” I replied with a nod. These girls wouldn’t know if that man had other plans for me tonight. Now for some reason, I really felt nervous.

 

Reaching our destination. The place was palacial. I saw that often available only in the movies and magazine.

Inside, the gigantic crystal chandelier hanging high above could crush me if it snapped. The place was swimming with elegance from ceiling to floor, not to mention the elaborate arrays of expensive looking food and drinks in abundance. The guests were nothing to sneeze off either.

“Holly shit,” I thought. I was practically gawking.

My amusement was cut short with two syllables from Ms. Miyamoto.

“President Roma Aoyama,” She said with a smile to the man heading our way.

I followed her line of vision. The man’s last name begins with A and his first name was Roma, so if I got it right his initials would be R.A from the bid. That means he’s my client?

Why can't I recall the name from the contract? Shit, I'm so nervous I can't remember his name. I was not given the chance to contemplate some more. The man is fast approaching us.

I felt conflicts instantly going on inside me and heard my cock sigh loudly from disappointment, wilted and said goodbye. If my dick could grow legs it would run on the first chance it gets and catches the first flight home.

I was totally and utterly petrified. He was plumped in all the wrong spots and crevices.

Where did I go wrong with the bid?

I understand that I didn't have the right to choose, but I didn't wish for chunky mammoth either.

It only confirmed my intuition when he embraced me in a bear hug with three taps at my back.

“Come, my boy,” He said. “Let’s enjoy the party” Guiding me towards the refreshment area. I searched for Ms. Miyamoto with a pleading gaze; only she was preoccupied with another guest, having a conversation near the entrance. I remembered her suggestion to smile if I didn’t know what to do so I acted. I was being generous on the smiling category that my facial muscles protested after just ten minutes.

Sweetly, I was failing with any effort to hide my desires to throw up.

This man was almost in his sixties and sagging everywhere. I felt uncomfortable at once. His touch on my arms made my hair stand on end scattering like disturb flies. It was horrifying.

I must have looked confused like a lost puppy when he offered me a glass of drink. It was fancy, a slim flute drink to be specific.

As if this all were not enough he spits rain when he talks and I can’t stand it. However, I don’t want to show it on my face.

My reproduction of niceties is gradually expiring by the minute and I didn't bring any refills for it.

With nothing else to do and all the need for other distractions aside from looking at the guy's face, I pressed the skimpy glass to my lips and drank. But another hand swiped it from me before I could sample the liquid inside.

"I'm sorry President Aoyama. My cousin is still a bit young for this type of drink. May I escort him for something more suited to his taste?" My savior appeared in a form of Ms. Kate with a dazzling smile.

The elder man agreed without hesitation. “Please do Ms. Davis” giving me away to Kate. Her last name is Davis? She’s clearly a foreigner.

Cold, my clammy hands reach out to Kate.

“Thank you, ” I shuddered while she just maintained her sweet grin.

“But isn’t that you’re President? You’re not going to get in trouble for taking me off right?”

She furrowed her brows in puzzlement. “Akihito, almost everyone here is either a President or CEO of their respected companies. This is a fundraising event and their room to mingle with each other”

She didn’t wait for me to pronounce anything. “Come, our President will see you now” guiding me by the hand, she maneuvered us away from the crowd and onto a more private balcony. Her clicking shoes distracted me, and for once, I was glad for her noisy high heels.

The balcony that we entered was hardly lit. With all the high voltage lights of the gala, the electrician neglected this place. With my eyes still adjusting in the shadow, Kate had no issue finding her way.

“In here” A powerful voice sounded through the air. We both turned our heads to the corner it had come from.

“Boss, I brought him as you asked” Kate stated. "Akihito this is our President Ryuichi Asami"

There in the poorly lit space was a man sitting alone with his legs crossed like a king.

The café.

The restroom.

The kiss all came rushing down at me.

It was the guy in the flesh.

The blood drained from my face, but I wanted to throw myself at him, not because he was drop dead gorgeous, but because of him erasing that horrible image playing in the back of my head, involving that plumped guy. Don’t get me wrong, he was decent as a human being, but it just didn’t feel right for me.

“We finally meet Akihito Takaba,” He drawls catching my attention back.

I squared my shoulders and stood straight near him. “And you too Mr. Ryuichi Asami” My voice is weak and apologetic. His presence was just that strong, sweeping me away like a turbulent current of the ocean.

“Kate, watch the door for a minute,” He stated.

“Certainly, Mr. President,” she muttered and then exited closing the balcony door behind her. I could see her silhouette just standing there, my eyes automatically following her.

“Come closer to me Akihito” He beaconed. My brows lifted. Really? Is he on first name basis already?

With his right long fingered hand stretched out to me, I remain standing six feet away from him. I needed the small distance to separate us while I mentally did an inventory of myself on what to do for him to hear me out about the contract.

The little devil on my right shoulder appears with saliva hanging down his lip.

“Come on Akihito just look at him. He is real handsome, rich, confident, powerful, and very commanding. Not to mention fuckable. His very pore is oozing incredible sex, amazing mind-blowing sex. That’s not bad for your first time and you gained $10,000.00 from it. Fuck yeah, go for it” ......He has a valid point.

“True, only don’t forget he also swindled his way in with that contract. Nailing you to the wall with your feet swinging and your hands flailing in the air” .......My logical brain angel appeared on my left shoulder. He has a point there, too.

“Yeah, but he saved you from failure and that ancient relic plump guy”.......Another good detail from the horn little devil.

“Nonetheless, you need to give him a piece of your mind. You sold your virginity and not your freedom. Plus, I could tell you right now that his bag full of issues and the contract is only the start” ......The angel said.

“But the contract also promises of him taking care of you in so many patterns, so as long as he hasn’t fucked you sideways yet, you’re stable and cared for. Take what you can now and milk him for all he’s worth”.....The devil said.

The angel said.... “Don’t forget he was proceeding to restrict you from your job and he has no decency having his woman secretary drafted the contract”

“It’s only a piece of paper no harm was done. Go ahead and cast yourself at him. Accept his big strong dick in your ass and enjoy it. The contract is terminated once he has sex you with, so it was done and over with” ......The devil said.

The angel... “No, punch him in the face for stealing the kiss, and the worries you had to live through, and he’s taking advantage of your position. He is not good for you. You should give him a piece of your mind. Throw a tantrum at him and let him know you’re not docile”

“Yes, fuck him” .....The devil.

“No, punch him” .....The angel.

The devil... “Yes kiss him. You wanted to, and you know it”

The angel.....“No, kick him in the balls where it hurt the most”

I shut my eyes and take a deep; Clearly, no one is winning the argument between these two, so I mentally swatted them both with my phantom hand, wiping them out from my shoulders. He may be arrogant, but then again, he has all right to be since it was me that signed up for the bid.

The bright flickering light came on illuminating his face. His cell phone blinks vigorously and insistently, but he didn’t pluck it up.

It stops and then lights back up once more. His golden eyes that regard me shrewdly were riveted on me. Between the dark and light, I caught his lip curls sweetly casting a seductive smirk. He was aware of the storm within me that plagues my thoughts.

He is demonstrating an ability to understand things and make good judgments. He is mentally clever and very keen.

My logical angel materializes again. “I told you he was cunning” I shake it off before the devil one butts in.

“Mr. Ryuichi Asami we need to talk about the contract, sir” I regarded him with my full blown sarcastic streaks, but my voice came out pleading instead.

“What the hell not you too,”

I intended in regard to my vocal chords that’s acting on impulse.

The unities of my inside out tiny creatures are clearly confused, and not playing together as a team.

I'm so fucking screwed.

“Closer Akihito” He was beaconing again. Meanwhile, my feet move once, twice, another and another. The sentence “I’m losing control” seems to apply to me tonight.

“Much closer, ” he dominated again. What the capital F does he want? I’m just two feet away. Does he want me to straddle him?

The answer came next as his whole upper body reaches out to me, catching me by the waist and bingo. I was straddling him with one leg on either side of his hips.

Should I imagine also that he’s a horse saddle and enjoy the galloping ride?

Screw that,” I thought.

Squirming myself out of his clutches was tough. His grip was tight on me, but I sweetly tried hard and harder.

That didn’t work, so I push my butt outwards. No luck here either. His right hand cup my firmed virgin bottom and squeezes it at the same time.

“S... Stop” I reasoned with a shaking voice.

“No!” He stated firmly.

With his free left hand, he caught my chin and forces me to look up at him. For a minute, I thought I could lose myself from those golden rivers of hues until I felt his right-hand middle finger tracing the crack of my ass above my pants going upwards and downwards.

My ass jerks forward and he liked it pushing one finger further in.

“This is where I would take you, Akihito,” He stated.

I knew what he was insinuating.

Anal intercourse thanks to his lovely and explicit contract, still, my face blossomed with heat.

In this awkward atmosphere... Wha- what the hell? I thought.

“Don't let any other guy beside me touch you. I’m the only one that could make you come and deflower you.”

“Everything is mine from the tip of your hair to your toes. Remember that my Akihito”

Am I hearing him right?

His Akihito?

Oh, No!

Am I his possession?

This guy is a mass production of a hypocrite. He was saying that after slapping me with his contract. Should I remind him that he was the one that came up with terms 1.3? Clearly I can’t even jack off even if I wanted to, much more, having someone touch me sexually.

My eyes had adjusted to the poorly lit spot and I could see him clearly now. I furrowed my brow even more and gave him a look like I was looking at something unbelievable.

And I was.

I was staring at this incredible jackass.

“It's not like I don't know, but...oh, I see! Tsk, Were you born this stupid or did you take lessons?” I said out loud that seems to surprise him.

That tight padlock on my mouth became undone and the key to it was tossed to the side.

“Really...?” “I don’t think you fully understand your position Akihito. I’ll spread you how I want it, and when I want it”

“You must be joking!” I thought.

“Cut the crap...!” I spat at him. “You have one go at my ass and that’s all you’re going to get. I’d rather be alone than to get tangled with you again. You’re not fucking worth the trouble,” I continue pushing myself away from him.

“I’ll be your first on everything”

He chuckled.

I’m irritated.

“I got that memo when you stole the kiss inside that restroom” He just won’t stop yapping inserting his thoughts in every chance he gets.

“You’ll soon find out that I’m a man of many talents, Akihito”

This guy has a lot of nerve... “Well, excuse me for not signing up with the program earlier, but make that double, since you’re not the only one that has that trait”

He cackled again. “I like that fight in you. I can’t wait to tame you and sample your sweet ass”

I finally got free from him with many efforts and I wanted so bad to kick him in his shin, only to be pulled back in. I found my face crashing on his broad formed chest and the rest of me landed on the same spot from before, except both of my hands were on his love rod. He has a massive hard on and he was proud of it.

I pulled them off of him instantaneously like I was burned by it.

That can’t be his dick? It has to be a cucumber or something, a very thick and large cucumber that he carries around for a snack.

I already feel sorry for my ass if that was his cock. It’s humungous.

“I really don’t like you...” I had to say something but I was blushing at the same time.

Just then, the commotion outside the balcony door interrupted us. Female voices arguing. One was trying to push her way in while the other one was blocking her entrance, and then another figure joined the party.

 

 

NOTE:

The characters names, settings are all new, fictional, and improvised. They are not real. It should be fun to try out something different.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Ryuichi is expecting me, let me through”

There’s a clear struggle outside the door and I felt his muscles beneath my touch flexed He didn’t like the interruption, but I welcome it more than anything else.

It's crystal that this man has no intention of taking my virginity for the night so it’s simply a waste of effort coming all the way here. It is late for my bedtime and even if the next day is not a school day. I have my part-time job to consider and I needed to study for finals before school year ends. Three weeks is just around the corner, not to mention Haru’s wedding is in a week.

 

The door burst open as three pairs of eyes were upon us.  I was still neatly tucked in on his lap, and had to twist my torso just to see who was there.

One of them was not happy at what she was witnessing, a man sitting on some other man’s lap. “Like I had a choice,” I thought.

“I’m sorry President, but she won't take no for an answer” Ms. Davis and Ms. Miyamoto bowed their heads low as an apology.

I tried to break free again, only, this time, he didn’t resist.  I stood and tidied up my clothes. The woman in the red evening gown was clearly glaring at me when our eyes connect.

I passed by her without hesitation and leaving the jackass behind without asking for permission to exit. I don’t remember anything written on the contract that I’m required to get permission ditching his ass.

It only takes a nanosecond but I could have sworn she snarls at me with “Hmmph” after casting me a head to toe appraisal darting her eyes to her possible prey namely, Asami Ryuichi.

“Ryuichi baby, why didn’t you tell me you were coming. I could have kept you company all night” Her voice flirts like a peacock in heat.

I’m not sure which one that caught my attention, the company or the all night part of it. She can think all she want that I’m a low life. I can distinguish by the intolerable smugness it suddenly spawns in the air between her and me.

Does she see me as a competition? I wanted to say something like “Let’s share, you’ll take the grenade, I’ll take the pin” But I don’t think she’ll like me either way.

She’s one of those women that are pretty to look at, but spoiled rotten by her parents.

Her glittering red nails were clearly shooing me away like an animal and to top it off, she was rolling her eyes at me. I don’t take insults from a stranger so I stop next to her.

“Keep rolling your eyes some more, maybe you’ll find a brain back there”

Her mouth drops and couldn’t believe I merely told her off.

Of course, I mentally asked who she was, but that sentiment remains on my mind.  She was mounting on him by the time I reach the door and with one last glance in their direction.  He gave me that facial expression like he was telling me to watch and learn how it’s done.

“What an asshole,” I thought.

“Aryn, give my number to him and take his too” He barked before I could disappear out of sight.

I stuck my head backward and saw his hands playing at the small of her back comforting her, but his eyes were still looking at me. His body’s expression was clearly not agreeing with her.  To put it simple, he didn’t wish the woman trying so hard on his lap, but it seems he can’t really argue and the circumstances. I really don’t care what is the deal with her.

“It’s passed my bedtime old man, so I’ll skip on your kind offer. I’m sure somebody else would like to have it on the contact list, but not me, ” I said in a sarcastic tone.

“Oh, and before I forget. I would like to not see you for a long, long time” Walking away as soon as the words escape my lips. His amused laughter echoed following me every step of the way, including the woman’s protest of being ignored.

Noting that from that moment on, I’d give that guy the equal amount of a headache he was bestowing upon me. Two can play that troublesome game. I just needed to abide by his contract, but there are so many things I could do without violating it. I was glad that his secretary emailed the copy to me. I’ll review it for loopholes.

 

Back home at last, I recalled the girls’ behavior inside the vehicle. They were awfully quiet. They seem to want and say something, but kept it to themselves instead.

Is it about that woman in red?

Was that guy married?

Maybe engaged?

He was keeping mistresses stashed somewhere?

It’s possible he does by the way he acts with that woman. I can’t believe that’s how our first meeting ended. I was picturing about an adult that I could deal with in a civilized manner, what a let down.

In the end, his phone number got its way to mine and I had to give his secretary my number courtesy of rule number 1.10 in regards to the whereabouts.

I lost a set of clothes and gained a fancy one that I would surely return to him.

My own closet may not have that much, but I liked my clothes, old or new as long as I’m the one that picked it out from the rack.

 

The next day, I found myself staring at the calendar hanging on my apartment wall. There was a circled date made by me, but for some reason, I can’t recall what was it for. I went on the list on top of my head, but I came out blank.

It plagues me even at work. It was important for me to mark it. As I go on with my day, I thought about Haru’s wedding. I immediately notified my manager at the grocery shop and my resignation in the near future.

I might as well prepare myself for the worst. I’ll try to talk with that man once more and maybe come up with something to counter his rules.

The manager was clearly disappointed at losing a good employee and had advised me to come back anytime if I needed the job, and they would rehire me without an issue.

Stopping at the café, Ms. Edwards expressed her good wishes after hearing about the wedding. She approved my request on the spot.

Everything worked out.

As I walk my way home, it dawned on me what the date was for.

I paled.

It was her first year death anniversary. How could I forget such important occasion?

Checking my watch, I have about an hour before sundown. I made my way to the busy street a few blocks from the café and quickly located the nearest flower shop. I bought the red Tsubaki or Camellia bouquet. Her favorite flower when she was still alive. I bought incense and candles as well.

I got lost and wasted at least fifteen precious minutes on the way to the graveyard, but I managed to find a shortcut.

Walking to where she was laid down to rest. There was nobody around. It was very silent. No other living soul out here but me. The air touches my cheeks. It was cold and warm. I thought I felt my mother’s hand caressed me there, and a faint trace of her cologne. I stop and close my eyes for a moment, savoring whatever it was.

When I open it back up.

I noticed that the place had been maintained, her tombstone cleaned, an incense already lit and almost dying, an offering of food was neatly placed on a decorated plate, and the fresh flowers on the vase was the same as the ones I was holding in my arms.

Was it Haru?

Did he come and we passed each other?

That was nice of him for doing all these. I needed to thank him when I see him around.

Bending over, I replace the incense with fresh ones.

As I arrange the flowers I bought, I thought about her and why she liked it. Touching its petals, I recall she once told me that it means “the perfect love.”

That she found such love when I was born, and no matter what she does good or bad, I would always love her unconditionally, a perfect love indeed.

I missed her a lot. Only this time, it hits home harder than before. The pain came back worse than I anticipated.

My sights became blurry and the tears started rolling down my cheek before I even notice it. I couldn’t cry when she died, not even once. I held it up inside, bottled and tightly sealed, frozen in time and surrounded by hard ice.

I was afraid that once I cried, I wouldn’t be able to stop the sadness, the memories, the heartache and my longing for her.

And I was right.

Hearing the hard ice cracks.

Chipping what was being protected inside, rapidly consuming everything in its path. The frozen time started moving again, the tight sealed became undone, and it was unstoppable.

I heard a horrible voice somewhere, like it's coming from the bottom of the well, eerie and fill with agony. Followed by another, and another. I realized it was me that was making that noise, the one that sounded like the bowels of hell, and the one that was mourning

Why does it hurt so much?

I’ve never felt so alone and condemned. I never realized how lonely I was until today.

I found myself clutching my stomach, my head leaning forward, my right hand tracing her name on that marble stone.

I was saying sorry for not noticing her condition, for not telling her often that I love her then and now, for not attentive enough, and for everything she’s done for my sake.

I can’t tell whether I’m saying sorry, I love her, or I’m thanking her. It was all jumbled together with the sobs escaping my lips and the tears streaming my eyes.

The emotion was overwhelming, my head low on the ground I could almost kiss it. I curl in a ball of misery.

I was unmoving until everything is spent, my eyes dried out and couldn’t produce any more than what came out, my voice raspy, my throat hurts, and I felt weak. I remain in that almost fetal position for such a long time with my eyes close.

I knew I was drifting off and I didn’t care.

Time stretches on, and then, the ground became softer. Someone had picked me up and cradled me in its arms, murmuring something in my ears, rubbing my back comforting me.

I recognize the scent. It was Ryuichi Asami.

Why is he here?

Why is he holding me like he actually cares about me?

His lips on mine traveling to my cheeks, my eyes, and then back to my lips. It wasn’t sexual. It was gentle and tender like he was promising me something.

Large palm swept my hair away from my face, wiped my tears, kissed my forehead, and then closes me in his embrace until I fell asleep.

I was in and out of the darkness and each time my consciousness came to, I felt Asami’s hands gliding over my body throughout the night. He repositioned me a couple of times that I’ve lost count of it. My pillow was hard and I’m guessing he was holding me up in my sleep.

I welcomed his caring gestures, whatever form he wanted to extend to me. I needed the touch of another being more than anything else. I wanted to feel alive once more and not run in autopilot mode.

I’d never felt so damn useless in my life. I’ll figure out something later, but for now, this will do, and then I drifted some more into slumber.

 

 

The next time my eyes open, it hurts like hell and heavy like lead. In fact, I could barely open it aside from a small crack, but it was enough for me to figure out that I’m not home. This is not the usual ceiling I wake up each morning since I moved out from Haru’s house.

The fancy room is his, Asami Ryuichi’s penthouse.

I found him right away using the scent of his cigarette. He was leaning next to his massive floor to ceiling window looking outside. He was shirtless and deep in thoughts.

The morning sun was casting a glowing shadow on his silhouette. He looks like a morning angel that could ascend any moment if I blink my eyes.

He really is beautiful. The most magnificent person I have ever laid my eyes on.

I didn’t want to admit it, but I know I could lose myself to this man and my heart is not his to take, but only my body. I need to walk away intact afterwards.

I felt a small twinge at the thought. Has it begun already? Has he invaded that door from the beginning?

No, it’s not too late yet. I know it’s not and there’s one way to resolve the issue. I needed a girlfriend, a diversion that can take my mind out of things and him.

I groaned at the thought alerting him. His full attention suddenly became mine, eyes assessing me like he was utterly baffled about how to help me.

In the end, he decided to come closer.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. His voice mellow, genuine, and not the same possessive man I met the other night.

I force a smile on my face. “I must have been ghastly huh,” I stated with my hoarse tone. He didn’t say a thing. I coughed once, twice. The texture down my throat feels like a sand pit.

I must have been loud crying back there, but I’m glad I let myself weep freely like that. I feel lighter now, like a hanging cloud swept by the passing wind.

I didn’t want to get up, not even going to ---?

“School” I said to him. I never missed school before. I was a perfect student when it comes to attendance.

“I need to call the school”

“That’s taken care of Akihito,” He said while tucking my stray hair behind my ears.

“Your teacher was advised of your condition, that you were sick. I’ll have the doctor’s notice ready for you later”

He runs his fingers through my hair while looking in my eyes. I wonder if he slept at all? He looks tired when he’s this close to me. “I’ll get you something to eat”

I wanted to protest that I don’t have the appetite for it, but he was gone heading out the door.

He emerges again after a few minutes, followed by his secretary and Kate. They were pushing separate small carts.

They couldn’t look me in the eye. That tells me something. They were there and had seen my moments of agony.

I gave Asami a questioning stare as to why he would allow others to see me in that state and even now. I feel horrible and pathetic.

They pulled the covered food and lay it down on the table next to the bed. Asami was just watching me nearby, and as if he was answering me. “Akihito, meet my cousins Kate Davis and Aryn Miyamoto” The girls look up still arranging small platters of fruits and breakfast combinations.

Their eyes were understanding and not judging me. I could even say they care even just a little.

A relative? “Hi—” my voice came out like a croaking of a toad. No wonder they acted careless and casual around me. But why is he telling me this?

Does he trust me?

Asami sat down next to my bed. He’d put on a polo shirt when he left earlier.

He uncovered and picks up the bowl with soup inside it. The aroma hit my nostrils hard. A familiar essence, an herbal chicken soup my mom used to make when I was sick as a child.

I turned my face and stared up at him, the silent fresh drops of water trails down my cheeks tugging my heart right out of my chest. “Not again,” I thought.

My right-hand stops him from feeding me. I won’t be able to eat even if I wanted to. My whole body is rejecting the idea of consuming anything. Lowering my head to hide my face from them. This is not fair. I can’t allow them to see me like this, not more than they already had.

Asami held my hand as I heard the girls fading footsteps and the closing door. He pressed a kiss to my knuckles as he slipped closer to me.

“Shhh,” he whispered as he swings me back and forth, caged inside his arms. My tears continue to flow as if I’m seeking more of him.

He rubbed one of his hands up and down my back and then kisses me at the curb of my neck. I just kept sobbing. I don't even know why. I was fine a few minutes ago.

“Stop or I’m going to take you, right here, now if you don’t” His words were deep and sexual desires emanating from it.

It was hard to focus when my world is blurry, but my body went very still against his touch. Surely he’s not suggesting on fucking me in my current state?

What happened to my morning angel just moments ago?

He pulled away slowly, but not all the way, golden eyes searching mine. My mouth tried to say something, but there was none that came out except air. I probably look stupid with shock.

He reached out and put his fingertips under my chin. “You stopped,” he said before crushing his mouth to mine. His lips heated, but gentle. It’s nothing like the first time he had kissed me. This one is more controlled like he’s trying so hard not to hurt me or swallow me whole.

His hands dug underneath my shirt, his movements hurried and desperate to feel my skin. When he found what he was looking for, he played with it. My nipple transformed into a hard peak of flesh.

“Ugh, No,” I said hoarsely. I can’t believe he tricked me.

The last touch of his lips ended with a wet sound before tearing himself from me.

“I don’t know how else to stop you from crying. I wasn’t joking either” Pulling one of my hand to touch his manhood. He was erect and I could feel it pulsating at my touch. He was hard as steel and bigger than I remembered than last night.

_What the fuck? He is way bigger than cucumber; it’s a baby’s fist?_

“You have no idea of the things I want to do to you,” He whispered huskily at my earlobe while his hand guided mine to stroke him up and down. His pajama bottom was silky cool, however, his erection was blazing hot.

I flushed at the sensation it gives to me and forgot about his size.

“I want to lick you” He proceeded to lick my earlobe.

“Suck you” Now, he was sucking the hard shell of my ear.

“Bite you” ...he nibbled at it.

“Make you moan and cry beneath me, in agony and pleasure”

“I want to fuck you hard you’ll forget who you are”

I could feel my heart rate escalating with my erratic breathing. His scent and voice invading my senses. He was already fucking me with his word and I’m falling for it, reacting strongly to him.

My own erection throbs responding with every word that escapes his lips. I heard someone moaning the sound of pleasure, and I realized it was mine.

I wanted to twist my body not knowing what to do with the pressure down my groins. This is all new to me.

I felt the headboard at my back, but Asami didn’t stop assaulting my ears. The stimulation was so intense for me and before I knew what was happening, my body jerks and trembles.

Against my better judgment, I exploded just like that.

 

 

 

Note: My co-beta are busy, so sorry for any mistake. I did my best. "Happy Mother's Day Everyone"


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three days and my blood still boils from the thought. Why would he make fun of me for coming so fast?

“Premature ejaculation. It looks like you need plenty of practice,” He said as he grins ear to ear. “I’ll make sure to train you properly.”

“Of course, it is,” I thought.

That was my first, and that fucking jackass ruined it for me. I hated the thought of almost falling for him for a minute back then.

“Are you still sick?” Kiyoko’s voice came out of nowhere. I almost forgot we were in the middle of the street walking home together. She interrogated me when I came back to school after being sick. I gave her vague explanation since I can’t go into details about the whole contract thing. Almost everyone around has the same question including the teachers.

She didn’t push the issue.

“Hey, Kiyo?”

“Yeah”

“Why did you quit your part-time job?”

“It took you that long to ask that question?”

“Uhuh”

“Well, nothing major. Mom just insisted on focusing on school, besides she wanted to go back to work herself.”

“Ooh,” I said absentmindedly.

“Speaking of school Aki. The odd festival, I heard your class is doing a café theme this year.”

Women have powerful information networks. That just happened an hour ago, and she already knows that?

“Please don’t remind me. I feel like I’d be working that day without pay,” I muttered while pushing forward. Now that I thought about it the odd festival is towards the end of school year. Rumors have it that the school principal wanted the students to bond one last time. Hence, the festival was born.

“Are you inviting anyone Aki? We have four free tickets each for the festival.”

“None that I could think of right now.”

“What about Haru and his new family?”

“His new son is only two years old, plus they are busy preparing for the wedding.”

“When is it?”

“Its this Saturday in Yokohama, her hometown.”

“So, are you going?”

“Yeah, he asked me a while back.”

“Do you want me to go with you for support? Just in case you lost it again.”

She’s perceptive I give her that. “You don’t mind?”

“Nope”

“If that’s the case, could you go with me right now. I need to prepare the gift money for the wedding. We can hit the mall relatively quick. I’ll buy us dinner.”

“Don’t you have work today Aki?”

“Nope, I was excused until tomorrow. They want me to take it easy for a while.”

“What about money?”

“Uh?” I can’t tell her anything about the reward from the black tie party. I accomplished the job for it, so I might as well spend it. ”I have extra and no more question okay.”

“Sure, let me call mom to let her know I’ll be late” She was already dialing her mother’s number by the time she’s done talking.

I stared at my phone debating. Should I notify that dickhead about me going shopping?

I sent him a quick text before I change my mind. I’m still royally pissed at him, but I have a contract to uphold.

I sent Shopping before pocketing my phone. We took the train for about seven minutes and ended up at Tokyo Solamachi shopping mall. My phone vibrated while we were walking inside the lobby.

Retrieving it, it says:

Him: Where?

Me: Tokyo Solamachi

Him: Why?

Him: Alone?

Him: Until what time?

I was overwhelmed by his interrogating questions, and I didn’t have a chance to be playing tabs with him, so I just sent one long text to point out my reasoning.

Me: There’s nothing in the contract that says to report thoroughly per minute of the day. It only specifies my whereabouts, so have a nice night Mr. Ryuichi Asami.

The texting stopped, and I was glad he could be matured enough for that. He is worst than anxious parents.

“I need a girlfriend,” I thought.

“Hmm, where that came from?” Kiyoko happily smirking popped her head at my side. “Sorry, was I thinking out loud?” Maybe Kiyoko can help me arrange a mixer. I went through the contract, and I found a loophole. It didn’t say anything about relationships so that I can have a date, girlfriend, and I can even go to a mixer as long as he knows my whereabouts.

He also said he’s going to be my first on everything and so far, he stole two kisses from me, technically speaking I’m free to kiss my girlfriend. “Hey Kiyo, know anything about a mixer I could attend?”

“This is new? I’ll be your girlfriend. I don’t mind.”

Kiyoko and I had to look back to see who was talking. I was surprised to see the Edwards twins inside the same location as us. Their presence inside the mall is noticeable as heads turn our way. Suddenly all eyes seem to darts at us, and girls are giggling, whispering, and blushing.

Mamoru senpai slung his left arm on my shoulder and then point his forefinger at my check making a circle pattern. "You naughty boy, I knew you have it in you. I could be your boyfriend if you like.”

“No, I’ll be his girlfriend. I heard him looking for one” Mamiko sempai second the motion. Both of them made an O figure with their lips as if to kiss me together left and right like a fish.

I started a giggling fit seeing Kiyoko’s confused reaction. The twins’ stops playing around and then Mamoru’s attention were on Kiyo. “What’s this? I didn’t know such cutie is your acquaintance Akihito?”

I had to do the right thing and introduce them to each other.

“Senpai this is Kiyoko Tanaka, my schoolmate, and this is Mamoru and Mamiko Edwards. They are twins and my co-worker at the café,” They said their pleasantries to each other and to my surprise they got along fine and exchanged numbers before long.

The mixer topic was dropped altogether because of the twins, but I haven’t changed my mind about it either. We hopped from shop to shop on the first floor first, and then we moved on to the following floor where the majority of the stalls were for clothing. The girls were static to check out the girly merchandise, so we split into three parties.

I found myself inside the stationary store where an assorted Goshugi-bukuro was on display. It's an individual envelope used for wedding gift money. I’ve chosen the most elaborate one. I want it to be special for Haru and his bride.

Window-shopping on my own. I made a mental note to come back here. They have a store called 212 Kitchen store at block seven where I could buy what I need for my apartment. Tonight is just not the correct time for it.

I began hunting down my companions. It was time to go.

I found Mamoru senpai at the music store and across from it, were the girls shopping for undergarments. I was lurking at the door not wanting to watch them pick bras and underwear, but Mamoru has plans.

“Awww, come on Akihito and get in,” Pushing me inside the shop and leading me by the hand. “Senpai I don’t think it’s appropriate for us to be here. It is awkward.”

“You don’t have to be so shy and modest. It’ll give you a lot of material to jerk off” That caught the sales clerk nearby in looking at us and I knew my ears were red with embarrassment.

There was something inside that made me forgot those feeling of momentarily flushed, a tall silhouette of a man that doesn’t belong inside the lingerie shop. Several thoughts lingered my mind as to why he was here. But before I could choose the right one, the answer stood next to him.

I was rendered speechless. They looked good together standing side by side. She is beautiful, tall, slender, pale pink skin with blond hair cropped short. She could be a model that just warped out of the magazine cover.

“They look good together huh,” Mamoru senpai stole my attention from them. I didn’t know I’d stop moving my feet and rooted it on the spot instead.

"They are." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement that came out from my mouth.

I couldn’t hide the bitter bite of realization that his world and my world are a different contrast altogether. Regardless which angle I see. It will always collide and never blend with one another.

It’s for the best that I shield my heart from him. It hurts to know he was buying her a set of undergarments, maybe lingerie to his liking and the fact that he would tear those garments away from her, pounding her underneath him.

The same words he whispered to me may have been an option, or it could be more passionate than the ones I experienced under his assaulting bedroom voice.

These are rather depressing thoughts.

I’ll be doing myself a favor by ignoring them instead of being overly conscious of their presence around me.

She called his name. He looked at her for just a fraction of a second, and then his golden eyes flickered around searching and found mine.

Can he sense me?

He looked away quickly, and I dropped my eyes at once as if it didn’t hold any interest.

“Oh, Akihito baby you came. Look at this lovely thing. Should I wear these on our first date?” Mamiko senpai held out a pair of very suggestive lingerie with her declaration. I’m sure the whole store heard it, customer and all.

I could already picture his brows arc as high as it can accommodate. I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. I was right.

His eye promises something not delectable, perhaps an upcoming punishment? The thing is, I’ve never done anything to violate his rights on the contract, but another loopholes that need addressing with him.

“I’m sure it will look good on you,” I answered. That took a lot of me to say. In normal circumstances, I would just let it go without saying anything. But I felt bolder as to why I'm sure it has a lot to do with him.

One thing for sure is questions swirling inside my head.

Why does he want me if he has different woman swamping on him?

Why prolonged the consummation?

Why does he hold me tenderly and then teases me at the same time?

“Alright, I’ll wear it then. I’ll be your hot date next week Akihito” Mamiko senpai stated before turning around to pay. But I know enough that the possibility of that happening is close to none.

His gaze was hot on my heels, and it didn’t take long for him to text me after leaving the shop. I didn’t retrieve my phone inside my pocket. Doing so will give the Twins something to embarrass me some more.

 

Inside my apartment the clock face indicated ten pm. I’m due for bed since it’s still school days. But I was tempted to check his text before tucking myself in.

Him: I didn’t know you wanted to date? I could take you to one; you name the place where your generations consider as hot spots to date.

Me: Don’t you think its kind of sad for me to be walking around with a middle-aged man to where dating hot spots are?

Him: I’m still on my late twenty’s Akihito, twenty-eight to be specific.

Me: Wow, still half my age. Cradle robber.

Him: I didn’t rob it yet. You offered freely at face value.

Me: So, take it already and stop dilly-dallying. I don’t want to catch a disease from you.

Him: I have reasons, and clean just like you.

Me: Coming from someone guilty of a crime it doesn’t sound convincing.

Him: Sounds like your jealous.

Me: More like I don’t care. I just don’t agree with your rules.

Him: I’ll have Kate pick you up tomorrow after school. Goodnight Akihito.

Our text conversation ended like that.

 

 

Note: Short update for now.


	7. Chapter 7

We stared at each other. I’m not going to give him the satisfaction that he won just because I signed his contract. Kate picked me up after school; at least she was decent enough to wait until I almost reach home and not park the BMW in front of our school gate. That would have been bothersome to explain.

“So which part of the contract you despised so much?” He asked with a solemn face like everything is up to his standard.

“I tried talking sense to you, but I doubt you’ll comprehend, so I’ll lay it down neatly for you,” I said and then I fired my mouth gun.

“How would I know I’m safe and not catching any diseases from you?”    

"I can’t ignore the facts that you have Koalas climbing on you wherever you go. While I’m stuck with your stupid contract, you, on the other hand, get around freely? I don’t think so Mr. Ryuichi Asami.”

I was trying to gauge his reaction. The things I say for him meant to turn him aside in disgust and written the contract off as an ugly and unfortunate mistake. He can take the one thing he wants for his money; then he can go back to his old life, and I could go back to being normal again.

A student.

He at least made the notion of jutting down a list. I hope it’s my complained and not his next dates.

“So you’re just concern if I’m clean or not?”

“That’s one of them” I replied right away.

“What else?”

“I would like to keep my part time jobs. I needed to save for college.”

“You can keep one. The café should be reasonable freeing your weekends.”

“I’d like for you to stop calling me in if you don’t intend to complete our transaction. I would like for my free time used in studying and cram school.”

“I’ll pay you extra whenever you spend time with me.”

“I don’t need it.”

“You have no choice its written in 1.7, and you must abide by it.”

“I want you to stop touching me sexually unless it’s the final act. You don’t need to teach me about sex. I’m sure I can manage by myself once I got out of your contract.”

“But you respond quite well to my advances, it’s a shame not to, in fact, you're clearly attracted to me. You can deny all you want but the truth is your falling for me, Akihito.”

“It’s true, I am. The fact is disappointing that it has to be you. However, I myself don’t want to be with you. I’m not going to be subjected to your games. You can’t rearrange my life because it pleases you.”

It was straightforward, very easy. However, my last words seem to darken his mood. I watched anxiously. His eyes narrowed two shades darker than it was.

Was I hurting him or just his pride?

The door to his office opens up allowing access to two gentlemen. The doctor clad in white lab coat and a nurse here to see him in person?

“Ah, that must be for the test,” I thought.

I watch the procedure, the blood sample, saliva, and vital inspection. The rest of terminologies are jargon to me. However, I caught the information about the results within three days.

The whole time, his focused was on me. Is he taken in my reactions to all these?

I can never tell what this man thoughts when he’s quite like this. It unsettles me. He fascinates me in a scary kind of ways. I’m not familiar with this feeling, so I can’t tell which is which.

When his visitors left, I was hoping we could continue the conversation. But he was preoccupied with phone calls for forty-five minutes. We fell into another silence once he was done.

Eventually, he opened his lips and said, “Okay Akihito, I heard your concern, and I’ll try to accommodate some of it” A thin smile plays on his face.

“Aside from work and school what else do you have going on?” He wasn’t interrogating me but rather just asking normally, so I gave him an honest reply without any hint of sarcasm. “I’m going to Haru’s wedding this coming Saturday, and we have the school festival in two weeks.”

“I see.”

He was back to staring at my face for another five minutes. I’m not sure what it was, but my heart beat rapidly under his gaze. I like it more when he was sparring with me verbally than this.

“...” I jolted a little when that creaking sound fermented the air as the chair supported his weight backward.

“I’ll send you home in a few minutes. In the meantime, won’t you come closer to me Akihito?”

“... W—why?” I chew on my lip intently.

He lets out a soft chuckle. “I just want to hug you Akihito. I won’t do anything you don’t want”

“I’ll try not to at least” His voice was so inviting I couldn’t say no. I carefully step away from my chair and move next to him. He positioned me in front of him with his legs spread wide and I was in the middle of his thighs stiff as a rod.

I was standing up while he was still sitting down. He had to look up to see my face and for a brief moment, I thought I saw the longing in those gold irises.

“Do you hate being with me, Akihito?”

The question came out of the blue that I didn’t know how to answer him. He waited for my reply, but it never came.

“Can I touch your skin?” He asked burying his face on my stomach.

I tried to pull myself together, but if I’m honest to myself, his hot breath had already crossed between two layers of my school uniform.

He stayed like that heaving evenly pressed to my belly. I don’t know what came over me, but my hands started stroking his hair. He stiffens underneath my touch and then relaxes within seconds with a sigh. His hair is silky smooth, and I can’t get enough of it.

I didn’t deny him when he skillfully undoes my gakuran uniform. Every flick of his fingers was painstakingly slow, but the buttons open with it followed by my inside shirt. He presses his face on my skin after he gained access to it. “You haven’t answered my questions, Akihito?”

It was kind of hard to concentrate on his words when his breath was assaulting my senses. “I... I don’t know.”

He pulled me closer and then kisses my bare flesh, hands on my hips anchoring me. I think I stopped breathing.

Why is he asking for permission?

Why is he gentle and submissive?

Is he a good or bad person?

Why can’t I decide precisely on this?

My head always spins in a circle when it comes to him. I could solve any equation at school, but when it comes to him, there’s always a missing puzzle.

“A... Asami?”

“Akihito” He answered looking up at me with eyes that hid his desires.

“Why?” His facial expression was confused as if my question was foreign to him. “Why won’t you take the one thing that you paid for?”

His eyes soften before answering me. “Would you believe me if I say I wanted to wait until you are older?”

“...I...I don’t know” A shudder ran down my spine. “Why?” I thought.

He didn’t give me a chance to ask more questions.

“Will you kiss me, Akihito?”

“.........” I don’t know what to say to that, but he was waiting patiently again maintaining an eye contact with me.

“Just this once Akihito. I want you to do it on your own” He encourages me by running both his hands on my sides. My bare skin heated with the trail. His touch is like an angel, like velvet to my skin and I found myself lowering my face to his.

My lips found his and even though it was merely touching. It was the sweetest kiss I ever had with him. “Why is that?” I thought. It's all so confusing.

He licks my lips with his tongue, and I responded by opening my mouth. I’m aware that I could get swept away because it’s him. Instantly Asami’s tongue goes deep inside mine. He holds the back of my head and gradually changes the angle as he explores the inside with the tip of his tongue.

He is generously tender with me as if we have all the time in the world. I can’t help but moan in response.

This man was the first I’ve ever kissed, but I doubt there could be any other just like him. He’s a fire that no one could tame.

The combination of his touch and gentle kisses was unbearable, and I wanted more of him.

Sensing my needs his right hand travel up massaging my flat chest several times and then gently flicks my nipple. Everything spiraled from there. It's so arousing that it's nothing compared to being touched through my shirt the first time we met at the party.

I was hard and wreathing under his ministrations. But I don’t want him to stop.

“Aah......ah......Asami” My voice was husky and pleading. I can’t believe it myself, but it was happening.

Didn’t I just hated this guy moments ago?

Weren’t we arguing about the contract earlier?

Didn’t I say I don’t want him touching me?

Why is my body sought his caress now?

He tilted my head tearing his lips from mine; it travels to my neck, my collarbone, and his lips sink into my chest like a leech sucking on it. I feel that I've become more sensitive than before. I hold on to his head drawing him closer to me and increasing the intensity he was giving me.

I can’t stop.

I needed more.

My hips jerk forward, and my head was backwards clutching tightly at his hair.

I knew I’m a lump of mess at the moment.

“Ah...” I felt like crying from the sensation.

 

Everything happened so fast, but I found myself sprawled on top of his office desk trapped by his towering body, my hands were clasped tightly on top of my head, his eyes were fire trained on me.

He hissed trying to control himself.

I licked my lips at the sight.

“Do you want me, Akihito?” Lowering his lips to my chin.

The tightness at my groins was excruciatingly painful I wanted to cum.

“A... Asami p... please.”

“What do you want Akihito?” His voice was calling on me while nuzzling at my neck.

“I....”

“I want to come.”

“As you wished my Akihito” His hand freed mine and then lowers inside my now open pants. He stroked that private parts, and I felt a constant, delicious pain welling up inside me. His touch could give me so much pleasure it was overwhelming and all so new to me.

His wet lips on my nipples again as he pleasures my cock. I was teetering on the edge, but he grips it tight. “Not so fast, control your breathing” he commanded.

“Aah! ...... No, that's......”

“Try Akihito” He mumbles against my skin.

“I...... ah, aah......can’t......”

I’m struggling so hard as I pressed both my hands on my mouth desperately to stifle my moans biting my palm. I can’t believe I’m doing this inside his office.

“Nh... nn...”

Asami didn’t like that and pulled my hands away.

“Let me hear your voice or I won't let you come.” His voice vibrated on my navel now.

“Ah...! Aah...A... Asami ... p... please... let.... me.... come.”

I felt his mouth covered my throbbing length and I could have sworn I saw stars. I can’t come since he was still gripping the base of it.

“No, ah...!” Feeling his warmth and wet mouth, I was thrashing on top of his desk.

Asami’s skilled tongued toying the tip of my cock, soft, fast and slow, up and down, irregular swirling movements like he could stay there forever.

“A-aah! Ah...” I was whimpering and begging for release.

He sucked deeper that I could feel his narrowed throat opening. He was at it relentlessly that my whole upper body arched as far as I could go grinding my hips to his face.

Finally, he let go of his grips and simultaneously my body starts combusting endlessly. His lips still latched on my cock milking me with every drop that I could give him. He was drinking my essence. My eyes became blurry, and everything turns white. I was losing my consciousness.

I didn’t know how long was I out, but when I opened my eyes the roof of his BMW was all I could see. I was sleeping on the reclined front seat, and he was the one driving. I reach for my clothes right away and to my surprise everything was in order like everything that happens was just a dream.

My attention was on the road as we roll into a complete stop. We were in front of my apartment, and there was no one around.

I was thankful for that.

I gathered myself up and had to grip the door as my body was still trembling. I couldn’t look him in the eye. I was embarrassed by my wanton behavior.

“Um, Asami?”

“Goodnight Akihito”

He cut me off just like that. What was I trying to say?

“G...goodnight” I hesitated slamming the car door shut.

I didn’t look back as my feet moves towards the stairs up to my apartment. I couldn’t move fast enough and away from his gaze. I could feel it tracking me as I go.

The moment I closed my front door I sink to the floor my knees gave out.

 

 

Note: I couldn't help myself from giving them a sweet moment...(another short update)


	8. Chapter 8

The café wasn’t busy to begin with, so Mrs. Edwards had advice me to go home early even though she was the one who called me in to work extra hours. She was aware I’d be attending Haru‘s wedding the following day. I still couldn’t believe two weeks had passed since I talked to him on the phone that one night.

Mrs. Edwards slides an envelope with elaborate designs for me to give to the couple. The particular envelope is called Goshugi-bukuro, and her name was written on it.

It’s her gift money called Goshugi, and since she can’t go, I was asked to represent her. I could only guess the amount inside it.

It should have consisted of ten or twenty bill and the average amount is 30,000 Yen. The bills should be crisp, brand new without stains, markings or folds. These types of crisp bills can only be obtained directly from bank tellers. She must have prepared it earlier.

She considered herself friends with Haru because of me. I have an envelope of my own with the same amount. I thanked her for her gift and generosity. She didn’t have to do it since she’s not entirely family friend.

She told me to travel safe and phone her if I can’t make it work in two days. She gave me a lay way with one extra day off.

“Sweet,” I thought. Maybe I’ll go shopping with Kiyoko if I’m back early. I was doing my version of happy dance while opening my staff locker when a hand rammed from behind me straight to the small cabinet door closing it back up.

“Akihito”

It was Mamoru’s hands, one of the devil twins. “You’re not cheating on me aren’t you?”

“Ha!” I asked puzzled.

“You’re so heartless you can’t even invite me as your boyfriend to the festival of your school.”

So that’s his real agenda. It was the ticket.

I’ve gotten used to the twins teasing as them being my boyfriend or girlfriend. They just won’t stop regardless how much I protested.

“Aah, senpai you know you can still come without a ticket.” I tried to explain. I was more concern with him caging me like this. It doesn’t feel right.

“No, I want to be special, so hand it over” He extended his other hand on my right side while his left hand was still on my locker. I could tell he was sniffing my hair, and I didn’t like it. “Why is that?” I thought.

“Okay, senpai I’ll give you one. I’ll have it by Monday next week.” I stated just for him to let me go.

“Better make that two tickets honey.” The female voice was singing sweetly by the doorway. I should have known they always come in a pair.

“But of course Mamiko senpai.” It was only then that he retrieved his hands caging me. I was relieved at that. I don’t mind giving these two the tickets. I don’t have anyone coming, and I still have two extra afterward.

I wonder if I ask Haru’s new family would they come?

The thoughts alone are making me depressed. I can’t keep repeating to hope and then gets shut’s down. I know I'm unreasonable with my conclusion without even trying.

But it’s only natural for me to guard my heart. That is all I have left that I could call mine.

 

Saturday morning. The train that Kiyoko and I boarded was packed like sardines. As the train shakes, I surveyed over my shoulders where groups of people were having a pleasant conversation going thru their destination.

It feels like the time was dragging for me. Is it because I’m nervous like someone marching to his guillotine. Haru’s getting married to another woman that’s not my mother is not that easy to accept, but I always wanted him to be happy after all this time. He’d been through enough, and it’s time for both of us to move on.

Kiyoko is fully dressed for the occasion. Her formal clothing made her much more noticeable than before. Her pure and natural makeup is causing a scene inside the train, and I can’t help but smile.

I still can’t believe that this beautiful girl is my best friend of four years. It’s hard to imagine life without her nowadays. She made things so much easier for me, and I can’t thank her enough for everything.

Meeting him was also because of her suggestion. Speaking of the devil, that guy has not shown any sign of appearance lately. The text I left yesterday and this morning were unanswered no matter how many times I checked my phone.

Maybe he was busy?

That must be it since personally; I don’t know much about that guy. I discarded my thoughts of him when our train reached our destination.

Yokohama was fifteen minutes from Tokyo via express train with lots of sightseeing to explore, but I was overwhelmed by the feelings that were churning inside me.

“Will you relax Aki you’re contagious you know that right?” Kiyoko scolded me with beads of sweats on her forehead as we neared the chapel.

“Okay, geez I’m trying hard here.” Nice to know I’m not the only one having butterflies in the stomach.

The traditional wedding is taking place at the shrine and will be conducted by a Shinto priest. Despite the crowd, we spotted the bride and groom right away wearing Japanese wedding kimonos.

The bride wears a white wedding kimono called "uchikake" with a white bulky headdress. It is said to hide the bride's "horns" as a symbol of submission. The groom's kimono is black and has his family's symbol embroidered on it in white.

I couldn’t help but take pictures of them with my phone. I was planning on having them develop to display at my apartment later on.

Close friends and relatives attended the wedding. However, the groom invited me, and I was allowed to bring a guest with me, so I didn’t feel so bad, but somewhat just a little out of place.

I watched in awe when the ceremony started. Haru and my mother had the same wedding but on a smaller scale.

My mother insisted on it saying they should save the money for something else in the future. I wonder if she knew back then that she was sick and may not survive long.

The priest offered prayers to the gods. The couple was purified, and the groom gives his oath to the bride. The couple partakes of San-san-kudo, shared nuptial cups of sake, and exchanged rings.

When the ceremony was done, everyone was moved to the reception hall at one of the hotels in the area. We watched everything unfold from start to finish and before I realize it, the reception was over, and the guest started saying their goodbyes to the bride and groom.

 

I saw Haru approaching our table with his new wife, Reiko. I got up on my seat right away, and Kiyoko followed. “Akihito and Kiyoko, I’m glad you both made it. I’d like for both of you to meet my wife, Reiko.”

“Nice to meet you, mam,” I said while extending my hand to her. I have no idea how she would react to me, so I was feeling awkward.

“Ah, finally. I heard a lot about you and your situation,” She stated and to my surprised she pulled me closer for a hug.

“I want you to know that I care about you too, so you are more than welcome to visit us here at Yokohama anytime Akihito-kun.”

I was shocked, but the most important part was the words that she said.

She mentioned I’m welcome to visit them here in Yokohama?

“Honey, I haven’t said anything to him yet,” Haru stated.

“Sorry Akihito. Reiko’s family wanted me to take over the family business. You see she’s the only child, and her father is getting old. It was decided before that we would move here after the wedding. I didn’t get the chance to tell you, but as she said. You are welcome to visits us anytime.”

“Um, thank you.” I have no idea what to say.

The part where they welcomed me to their home was good news. However, they would be moving farther from me.

What do I do?

My head was spinning, and I felt Kiyoko squeezing my wrist, that’s when I realized I stopped talking, and there was a small hand tugging on my finger.

“N...chan” It was Reiko’s son. I could be wrong, but the way he also clings to her tells me I was right. I slowly crouch down to his eye level and smiles at him.

“Hey there.”

 

 

Note: Sorry for the delayed update. I was out of town for more than a week and the kids are out of school until the next semester so my hands are full at the moment...LOL!


	9. Chapter 9

I can’t help but smile while remembering Ryutaro. The tiny creature is just so adorable and was completely attached to me that day. We played a lot, and he even shared my bed not wanting to let go.

Kiyoko and I stayed at the hotel that Reiko insisted. She booked three rooms and in the middle of the night. Haru knocked at my door with Ryutaro crying in tow.

“I’m sorry about this Akihito, but he won’t stop asking for you.”

The little boy latch himself on my thighs the moment I opened the door.

“Could you look after him just for tonight? Reiko is already exhausted.”

“I don’t mind,” I stated. “Would you like to sleep with me, Ryu?” I doubt I had to ask by the way his eyes beamed on my words.

“Thank you son” Haru sighed. He was also looking tired. It has been a long day for the new couple.

“You’re welcome. Go ahead and get some rest. I got this.”

It didn’t take long before Ryutaro feel asleep next to me once he settled down. I wonder if he was longing for an older brother. I can’t stop staring at his hand holding on to mine, while his chest heaved slowly up and down.

 

The next day, tiny fingers playing with my face and my hair waked me up. He was saddling me on my chest cheekily wearing green pajama pants and a green T-shirt with cartoon character design.

“Onee-san, hungry.” He studied my face.

Did he mistake me for a girl because of my long hair?

I’m amazed how fast he’d warm up to me.

“It’s Aniki Ryutaro, not Onee-san” Correcting him while patting his head. His round brown eyes twinkled from me ruffling his hair.

The hotel has complimentary breakfast, so I took him down after my morning ritual. He was light for his age, so I assumed he was picky with his food, but to my surprised, he can eat a lot.

He had a little bit of everything that I had on my plate including fruits.

It was hard distracting him away from the dessert before eating, but he always listened as long as I answered all his “why” inquiry.

The two of us were almost done with our breakfast when Kiyoko texted me. I didn’t want to disturb her so early, so I didn’t wake her up even though we were on the same floor.

We enjoyed hanging out until the time that we had to go back to Tokyo.

That was more than two weeks ago.

 

“Akihito senpai three more order of omurice please.”

“Okay, just give me five minutes.”

My classmate words brought me back to my reality. Today is the school festival and the last day of school too. I’ll be free until the next semester.

Tomorrow can be a clean up for whatever left over today. I’m glad my other classmates had volunteered.

I thought I’ll be serving, but I got assigned to cook instead. I’ve been busy from the start. It turned out that none of my classmates know how to cook the menu’s that was the plan and the person that's given the task got sick.

I had no choice but to step up to the task. I was glad for the first hour and a half since I didn’t have to deal with the twins when they stopped by earlier.

All I had to do was greet them and excused myself continuing the deed for the day. I know from the fact that those two wouldn’t take long to find ways to entertain themselves, and I was right. The commotion outside the makeshift divider of the classroom was proof to that.

My ears caught all the giggling, whispering and ogling from everyone about somebody good looking inside our cafe.

I can’t help but laugh. If only they knew how mischievous those two they would run for the hills faster than I could flip the omurice in my cooking pan.

Oh well, I wasn’t expecting anybody else so when I finish cooking. I could go on the school ground. I might as well enjoy what the other stalls have to offer. At least that was the plan, as I made eight more extra omurice and then I'm free for the day.

“Akihito-senpai, there’s someone here looking for you.”

Another classmate insisted on calling me senpai interrupted my thoughts.

I stilled.

Who could it be?

Is it that guy?

I haven’t seen or heard from him for more than two weeks.

Is he giving me the space we discussed the last time in his office?

If I’m honest with myself, I could admit that I’m relief but at the same time. I missed him pestering me.

“Okay, I’ll be out in a few minutes,” I stated.

I vigorously shake my head of the thoughts invading it. I can’t waver now. I was the one that asked for it.

I parted the curtain separating me from the rest and to my surprised my visitors are Haru and his family together with Kiyoko.

A small disappointment blossomed inside me.

What was I expecting?

“Onee-san” Ryutaro shouted across the room in a mad dash to me. I had to scoop him up halfway, and he hugged me like an octopus with his hands and feet around my upper body.

The way he had called me caught everyone's attention.

“Ryu honey you’re disturbing Akihito-kun” Reiko stated, but the little boy in my arms ignored it.

“It’s okay,” I answered back. “Ryutaro, its Aniki remember not Onee-san.”

He did the unexpected.

My cargo kissed me on my lips and then “I love Onee-san.”

I could hear gasping around and then giggling.

“Awww, he’s just so adorable,” Kiyoko said teasing us. I blushed who wouldn’t.

Amidst all the commotion and people surrounding us was a pair of eyes piercing at me.

I caught his golden orbs in the hallway among the crowd. It was hard to miss. He looks out of place leaning on the wall like that.

What is he doing here and how long was he standing there?

He was watching us intently and for a brief moment, I stopped breathing. Kiyoko was the only one who saw my discomfort and followed my line of vision. She blocked my view for me afterward. I’m not sure what I felt after she did that, but I was grateful nonetheless.

Was he mad at me because of Ryutaro kissing me?

I’m not sure.

He is not that shallow isn’t he?

I looked down but not until I saw Kiyoko’s questioning glances at me. I’m certain she wanted an explanation, but this is not the right time for it.

“Hey, Ryutaro you wanna walk around the school?” I asked diverting my attention altogether.

“Are you sure son?” Haru answered.

“Yeah, I’m done here, and I was planning on visiting the school grounds earlier before you guys came.”

“Akihito-kun we didn’t mean to intrude on you like this. We just happened to hear it from the owner of the café where you worked. We were in the area to thank them personally for the wedding gift. We were not sure if you want us here since you didn’t mention anything to us, but my son Ryutaro wanted to see you. I mean we all want to see you that’s why we came here.” Reiko explained.

“Thank you for coming” Was all I could say.

I had to admit I was more than touch as I lead them around the school. We enjoyed the rest of our rounds visiting stalls that intrigue little Ryutaro.

Throughout the ordeal, my mind came wandering about him. I knew Asami is still around the school grounds. I could feel his fiery gaze on me everywhere I go. I don’t have a chance to look for him because of Haru’s family.

However, Kiyoko seems to be looking out herself, and she was awfully quiet.

Unknown to me Kiyo’s encounter with Asami today would change my life drastically not that my life had been normal since meeting him.

 

“Hey, Aki do you know that man earlier?” She asked without wasting time as soon as Haru’s family disappeared from our sight.

There was no reason for me to keep her in the dark with it. “Yeah, he’s the one from that thing.”

She became silent again. I made sure we were alone for the conversation and out of eavesdrop perimeter.

“Why do you asked?”

“Is your business done with him?”

“Not yet...why?”

“Look, I’m not going to ask details, but whatever you do try not to get too deeply involved with him.”

I didn’t like how she said that but my curiosity perks up. “What do you mean by that?”

“It sounded like you know him.”

“Not personally, but I saw that guy frequently on some papers.”

She started pulling the shiny magazine from her purse at the same time. She flips the pages until she found what she was looking for inside it. I don’t read this stuff, so I’m not sure what to expect when she handed me the folded page.

 

“You’re going to face it sooner or later,” She said. “People has secrets Akihito, but that one has a lot of skeletons he wants to keep in the closet, and this is the latest one I knew of.”

It was an article about Ryuichi Asami.

“Rumors have it that he just got married to his fiancée, but no pictures anywhere. However he’s wearing a wedding band on this picture.” She points in the article.

“I heard the woman has a nasty personality, so I’m worried about you. She’s not a threat right now, but she could change that based on who he is and his status, she could make things difficult very quickly for you.”

I know Kiyoko was telling the truth, but I couldn’t hear everything she was saying. Not after seeing the ring on his hand.

It hurt.

Why did all this affect me?

“Are you still with me Akihito?”

“Y...yeah”

“Okay, so from what I know he is young and successful in life, playboy, ruthless, and an illegitimate son of another man while his mother was engaged to somebody else. I don’t believe in it since there’s no evidence, but you know what they say. If there’s a cloud, of smoke, there’s fire.”

 

“Look, the bottom line is, I don’t want to see you hurt and troubled okay.”

“Kiyoko, how do you know all this and please don’t tell me just because of this magazine?”

“Fine, I’ve been doing modeling as a sideline lately, and I heard it from one of the photo shoots.”

“How long have you been modeling?”

“Two months.”

“...And you couldn’t tell me?”

“.........”

“Sorry, don’t answer that. It’s none of my business. I didn’t mean to cross the line.”

“I wanted to tell you, but you were having that problem remember? I didn’t want to add more in your head.”

“Did you fall for him, Aki?”

“..........” I was obvious I couldn’t say anything.

“Ne—never mind. She sighs. “I’m sorry Aki. I somewhat feel responsible. We should head back or you rather we go somewhere to talk some more?”

 

“No, please go ahead and go home...” I paused and looked around.

“He’s gone, Akihito.”

“I see...” Kiyoko was right. I no longer sense him around the area.

Was I expecting an answer from him if he was still here?

I need to clear my head.

“Let us go, Akihito. I’ll walk with you halfway.”

“Thank you, Kiyo.”

I was shocked today as I realized how I felt and the extent of it was scary on so many levels. This kind of love is a waste.

A stabbing pain ran through my heart, as I wasn’t supposed to expect anything to come of it aside from the bid that binds me to him, yet I’ve fallen like this, but how did that happen?

Ah, it was that time at the cemetery. The kind and reliable man that came to rescue me, and then the first encounter inside that bathroom.

That was the moment I had understood my feelings.

What a stupid way to start and it’s making my head hurt beyond endurance.

I’m just glad school is over now.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Call me if anything okay,” Kiyoko stated as we parted that day.

 

 

 

A long time has passed without hearing anything from Ryuichi Asami. I don’t intend on getting an explanation from him. Our contract still stands, and if he wanted to take I’m okay with it; however during these times that his idle. I’m pursuing to work much harder to save up money. It may take me a while, but I intend to pay him back including the interest if I can.

That’s’ what I texted him after a lot of thinking since that day at the festival. For whatever mysterious reason he did reply after a week with two syllables that only stated.

“I know.”

 

Today is exactly a month since I last saw him and something awful came knocking at my door.

I dread to know he is always surrounded with beautiful women climbing all over him all the time. That he could have his pick with a minute notice, but I wasn’t expecting for him to have such a beautiful fiancée slash wife.

I don’t know which one is most accurate, but I knew her face. She was featured in that magazine Kiyoko had shown me that time.

Most of the women in his flirting entourages seem brainless. They were more concern about their manicured nails, how skimpy their clothes should be, how high is the next heels they should wear, or what kind of allergy they should develop from almost anything they touched. I doubt they have allergies from the very beginning.

It’s ridiculous how shallow they can be. Their vocabulary around him consisted mainly of squeals, and giggles just to get his attention.

In the months that I’ve known him. I noticed that he had women in three categories. The first type was for his public image and pleasures. The second category was for running his company like a warehouse androids that does everything to a tee, according to his wishes and demands. The third ones are his henchmen or in his case henchwomen.

A while back, another category appeared in a form of his fiancée/wife, so where do I stand with all of this? I’ve asked myself that a million times. What does he want from a plain person like me? A student with nothing to show for except my enthusiasm for studying, and hopefully graduating with flying colors.

I should be cramming to prep for college after working hard, but instead, I’m standing in my living room with his precious girl staring at me.

“How much?” She asked. I didn’t know what she meant, so I didn’t provide her an answer. There was no ring on her finger, so I was confused.

Was that just a rumor about that guy?

“How much is it?” The lady repeats with flat eyes etched with sorrow. Her features stay stoic even though she’s speaking directly to my face. It seems her sanity is hanging by a thread, and she could snap anytime. Perhaps it was a mistake to let her in. I just hope it wasn’t a bitter hunch nagging at the back of my head, that this could get ugly on me.

“I’m sorry mam, how much is what?”

“Oh, don’t play coy with me young man” She gave a tight smile that somehow didn’t reach her eyes. It was hollow and cold filled with storms. “How much do I need to pay for you to leave him?”

For a woman with a deep pocket and appearance that could make any sculpture weep, she’s taking too many measures to rail him in further. Somewhere along the line, she must have lost her self-esteem, and now she’s resorting to this kind of underhanded method.

She’s barking at the wrong tree. I’m not the one clinging, but that guy. He’s the one that won’t leave me alone and wouldn’t claim what he paid. He even stuck me with that stupid contract to close all my exits. But he won’t sleep with me.

He teased me all the time and toyed with my body in the past. However, he won’t take the only thing that could end our contract

I should accept her offer and paid him with it. Getting rid of two birds with one stone. Her money is probably from him. But that would bridge the contract number 1.11.

We are just running around in circles because of that guy.

“I’m sorry mam, but I can’t accept your offer. You should talk to that guy instead. He’s the one that won’t leave me alone.” I might as well let out a little steam.

She didn’t like my respond. Her eyes became darker in shades, and she got aggravated. Without taking her shoes off, she came flying at me. We fell on the floor, and she manages to stay on top of me after we struggle.

She started clawing at me, nails scraping my skin everywhere it hits, and I did my best on blocking her assaults. She was aiming at my face for the most part. But after a while, she didn’t care where her painted claws landed. She was hissing a lot calling me a cheap whore and a slut. It’s pointless really. My ass is still a virgin, and I wouldn’t hit any women no matter how random. However, it seems I’m a fair game to her.

The noise caught my neighbors’ attention and we heard banging on the wall. “Hey is everything okay in there?” She stops hitting me.

“Do you want me to call the police?” My neighbor yelled from the other side of the wall.

That caught her attention, and she got up. She gave me two unexpected powerful kicks on my right ribs before she hurried out of the door after pulling herself together. “This is not over you fucking whore”

That was her last words to me.

 

Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I’ll update soon since only two chapters to go. I’m trying to find a way to wrap everything for the ending chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

I had a dream.

My caring mother was there young and alive. I was back to being a small, sickly child. I missed her dearly. She pampered me rotten when I got sick feeding me, changing my clothes and would rock me back to sleep.

The next scene was her walking away from me. I helplessly stared at her back and kept running, but I couldn’t catch her no matter how hard I tried.

I called on her, but she couldn’t hear me.

“Don’t leave me, Mom,” I cried. “Please don’t leave me behind. Take me with you” I was desperately pleading with her.

“Mom!” I wake up screaming, right hand in the air trying to grab my phantom mother. I gasped when a softer hand caught mine in the air, and the shooting pain was back on my bruised or broken ribs.

I blink rapidly, disoriented as the fast beeping sounds fermented the air. I was in the hospital, but how?

I was not sure until Kiyoko came into my view, face so close to me laced with concern. Her eyes were red from crying.

The door burst open with nurses and doctors coming in one after the other. The searing pain from my right side intensified as I panicked at the thought of my condition.

The scene around me became blurry, and breathing was harder by the minute. I felt needle pricked my skin and then my muscles relaxed.

Morphine, one of the voices muttered while talking to me or maybe Kiyo. One of the modern meds I appreciate at a time like this before closing my eyes again.

 

 

The problem with feigning sleep is that you could hear everything around you including conversations that you don’t want to hear. The last thing I want is for Haru to know about my condition, but when you least expected things are bound to happen.

Haru, Kiyoko, and Asami are all inside my room, and here I am trying to deny the fact that I’m semi-awake.

I’m sure Haru will ask a lot of questions if I open my eyes now, and I’m not confident that I could lie without spilling the beans, besides how do I explain about Asami.

An elegant good-looking man knows a high school guy like me? Absurd right?

I’m sure Kiyo may have an idea about his identity, but Haru is a different matter altogether.

“Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Tachibana and Ms. Tanaka it’s nice to meet both of you finally,”

Asami said to Haru and it sounded like he was about to leave.

I wonder how much of their conversation did I miss?

The only things I heard is that Asami will take care of the hospital bills, and they were talking about business matters and financial world afterward.

I know for a fact that Haru was relieved to hear about the bills enough for him to relax in front of a total stranger, and I have a nagging feeling that something important was said while I was dozing off.

In my head, I kept on wishing that Kiyo would stay behind so that I could ask her the details, but after a while, the room became quiet, and everyone was gone.

When I finally had the courage to open my eyes completely, it was past visiting hours according to the clock on the wall.

Not soon after the nurse came in with medication.

She said I needed it so that I don’t strain myself. I had no choice but to comply.

I ask her if my ribs are broken, but all she did was smile sweetly before leaving.

 

The next time I opened my eyes. It was Asami hovering at my face, and I stop breathing. He is beautiful. No one should be this good-looking for a mere human and I had to admit that I missed him.

I get weak whenever I see him up close, so I survey my surrounding instead to divert my attention. I still have IV drip on my right side, and I’m in his penthouse. I felt my bandaged ribs. There’s a monitor ticking and tracking my heartbeats.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“How long was I out?” I asked back.

He shifts in his chair next to my bed. “ Too long, you had a high fever and very swollen ribs, but not fractured.”

“Oh,” I said. I was glad to know that fact. I felt the bandage on my arms and neck, and face. I’ve forgotten about the scratches there.

What I feel on my right side had gotten all of my attention at the hospital.

I heard something else, so I scan the place looking for it. The room was full of Asami's women staff. His female security and bodyguards team were all there. I just guess on who they were. Two dozens by my calculation standing up in line and they were very quite you could hear a pin drop.

“What’s going on?” I managed to ask him, but then my vision caught another figure seating motionless on one of the chair. It was that girl the one that viciously attacked me.

Asami’s girl was here in this very room while I’m helpless on top of the bed.

I gave him a questioning look. He ignored me and stood up while I watched him.

“Care to tell me what you’re doing in his apartment, Ana?”

My interest is piqued. How did he know it was her that did this to me?

Is he interrogating her in front of the girls and me?

Ana flinched on her seat but didn’t say a thing. “Don’t make me ask the question again” There was venom in his voice.

She snarls, “Why do you care about that whore more than me?”

“That’s not what I asked you.” His voice deepens.

“He’s just a slut. He is nobody,” She stated with fire in her eyes.

Asami raises his right hand and before I could see what it was. Something was fire.

A gun.

“Hey, A...Asami?” I called out to him, but he just pretended not to hear me.

My heartbeat quickens and I couldn’t move much further without pain. Asami was holding the gun and had fired it to his woman. The bullet just barely missed her lodging on the thick wall behind her. She’s still sitting there breathing the same air with us, so I know it didn't hit her.

It was a warning shot. Asami is deadly, serious and scary.

She started shaking, and tears chase each other down on her cheeks. “Holy shit,” I thought. I feel sorry for her at the moment.

“I will not miss next time Ana” I couldn’t see his face and his emotion. I can only guess it was dark and cloudy.

“He is trying to steal you from me,” She said between sobs.

“I was never yours, to begin with,” He answered.

That’s odd I thought they were an item.

“I haven’t slept with him yet.”

"Really?" I thought to myself.

“I don’t appreciate you calling him a slut. He is far purer than you can ever be. You, on the other hand, was busy whoring yourself behind my back.”

She became crimson, wide-eyed, and her mouth drops open still crying.

“So you think I don’t know anything about your boy toys?” His voice was bitter.

“I will only say it once Ana, so you better listen carefully. Approach him again and you’ll see what I’m capable off.”

She didn’t say a thing. She was scared of him, and I don’t blame her. Asami turns his attention to his subordinates. Eyeing each and every one of them. “Shot her on the spot if she tries again” He barks at them.

His gaze swiveled at me, and his eyes became much softer. “He gets hurt again under anyone’s watch. Someone will pay dearly for it.”

Is that why everyone was here?

I refuse to believe that he’s so cold and cruel at the moment. Does he care about me that much or because of the contract?

Why?

“Understood sir” The girls replied interrupting my thoughts.

“Remove her from my sight and ready my plane” He barks again.

Plane?

Where is he going?

Is he leaving me?

Dozens of feet shuffling on the floor got my attention back. Everyone started leaving the room except for Asami. He was just standing there with his penetrating gaze concentrated on me.

He moves to my side with ease and then picks up the syringe and a small bottle. I swallowed hard.

“A...Asami?”

He cocks his head to one side and then smiles at me. “Its just morphine, Akihito. Painkiller”

Yes of course, what was I thinking? “O...okay” I replied. I badly needed one because of the commotion and the fact that I tried to get up to stop Asami.

My bed dip as he sat on it. He glides one palm on my arms careful not to disturb the IV needle already lodged there with a white tape. I wanted so bad to ask why he did what he did just now. But it wasn’t the right moment for it. I needed the morphine to numb my senses and mask the pain.

His eyes sought mine and caught it instantly. He smooth’s the stray lock of hair behind my ear, and then laid down the barest kiss on my lips before sticking me with the syringe.

Smart.

I slightly form a laugh if one could call it that while his soft lips were detaching from mine. “Slipper and carrot” I muttered. His mouth quirks up, and his brow follows through. He had his face still so close to mine we were whispering to each other.

“And where did that came from?” He asked as if he didn’t do anything horrible just a moment ago dipping another light kiss.

“My mom” I stated. His eyes dance for an instant curious to know more.

“She used to play that game with me when I was younger. She can’t force me to take my medicine so she would bribe me.”

“I was a sickly child, so it’s happening almost every other day. She would tell me to take the medicine first then I could have all the sweets I want.”

“I would scream for pudding or anything that comes to mind gladly taking the bait, hence the birth of slipper and carrot.”

He kisses me again. “Maybe I’ll adopt that method for future references” His bedroom voice touch my ears as warm lips crawled from my mouth down to my chin, and then down some more, grazing my neck, sucking at the pulse on the side. My heartbeat has accelerated, and my cheeks are starting to heat up.

Bad timing as the morphine started kicking inside my system. “Sleep Akihito” he whispered as I drifted off again. “You needed it.”

 

I was staring at the different ceiling the next time around, and the noise outside is not familiar to me. Asami is nowhere to be found, but someone is clearly inside the room with me.

“Would you like something to eat Akihito?” I recognize the voice. It’s his secretary Aryn Miyamoto.

“Where am I?” I asked.

“We are in a hotel. Mr. Asami had told me to stay with you while he attends a meeting. You had us worried you know,”

“Why?”

“Your fever kept on coming back, so we have no choice but to keep on giving you medicine. You slept for two whole days since the penthouse, but I’m glad you’re looking much better now,”

I didn’t see her at the penthouse that time, but I can only assume that she’s well informed about the whole thing. “You’re right I feel much better” I inhale and then replied. The pain seems to have subsided, not gone but much tolerable.

The bandage is still there, and it’s not that tender like before. I can only guess how large the bruise underneath it.

I got up and stared at the open window twenty feet away from me.

She must have had guessed what I want. “The window?”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen the outdoor in days, and I’m dying to have some fresh air.”

“I completely understand just don’t over do it,” She stated as she guided me to it.

“Sleeping beauty is not my cup of tea” I tried to sound funny, but it was hard on my part. “Thank you,” I stated.

“No, thank you,” She said in a low voice as if she was whispering.

“What do you mean by that?” I had to ask her. There was no need to thank me since I was the one imposing on her.

For a moment it looks like she was contemplating on what to say as she stared at my face.

“I think you’re good for him,” she says seriously and stops walking.

She captured my attention. “I don’t get it?”

“Let’s just say you manage to elicit human emotions out of him time and time again and that’s a good thing,”

“But I don’t want to evoke anything from him—“

“Do you hate him, Akihito?”

She caught me off guard with that one. “I don’t know—“

“I don’t think its hate. It’s more like having a hard time understanding how adults think and that holds true when it comes to him. He has a sweet and sour personality if you ask me,”

"Is that why I always get swept into his pace?" I thought.

“You’re the first to says something negative about that man, and it’s refreshing,” She giggled.

Hot shame burns inside me as I blush and we continue our trek to the window.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

I was in a large bed with a good mattress that could accommodate three people when I open my eyes. A silk blanket covers me; the softness of cotton sheets against my skin was always a welcome sensation. The oversize pillows swallow my head and it was feathery soft. I can’t feel any clothes on my body except my underwear.

“Figures,” I muttered to myself.

It has been a norm these days since New York.

There was no indication that something happens in any way. However, he seems to like my bare skin next to him at all times and still no progress. Is he hesitating because of my accident?

“Maybe.” I thought.

I made light tapping on my right side. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Looking up, the ceiling fan above it has a design I don’t recognize. I could see the partially overhung canopy as well. There are open windows everywhere I look. The white curtains fluttered ever gently against the wind coming from the outside.

Averting my gaze at my right side. The sleeping face of the man came into view. Asami’s expression is soft, tender, and very calm. One of his arms was under the pillow bearing the weight of my head. I peek up at him through my lashes. He is handsome. He's very relaxed and unguarded.

Maybe it has something to do with this place wherever we are. I could feel the humidity in the air mixed with a salty smell in it. He'd drawn in a breath, still sleeping peacefully. I wanted to smooth his forehead where a strand of hair hung out of place, but I didn’t want to disturb his slumber, so I just admire and touch him everywhere with my eyes.

I ease myself out of the bed after a while, very slowly and careful not to wake him. Gathering my jeans and t-shirt neatly folded on top of the chair. I surveyed the area for the nearest bathroom. I’m surprised to find an extra toothbrush prepared for me. Had he planned to whisk me away again all this time?

The scratches were hardly there. Whatever cream the girls used was very effective. Leave it to them to find something amazing with cosmetics.

I was determined to explore my surrounding further. Unlocking the door and walking outside, I was welcome by the warm, ocean-scented air that fills my lungs.

The tropical foliage is a bit different from the ones I knew back home. The place is deck out like a resort. The one behind me was the biggest of all. To my right lies a swimming pool with a spout designed like a lion head. The water coming from it cascaded down the pool. Next to it was a separate mini villa connected with a wood patio. Perhaps it’s a seating area for relaxing purposes. It has four white curtains draping the sides and tied to each post. To my left was the walking path made of bricks situated down like a puzzle, unique.

I followed the road walking leisurely. I turned around to check, and I saw four other neighboring villas in the distance from ours. Pinpointing where the sun is shining above. I would guess its somewhere around past lunchtime. It’s hot outside, and the sun is beaming down on me, but the coconut trees that lined up the path serves as shades, so it wasn’t so bad. Further, ahead I could see the ocean. The white sandy beach looks inviting, and the water is sparkling in greenish shades, tempting me with its coolness to dip my barefoot in there.

I can’t help, but to admire the picture perfect settings that surround me. I was going to say something like... “The island is beautiful” but somebody else said it before I could utter the words myself.

I was surprised to find an elderly woman in an electric wheelchair admiring the same view as I have. She’s probably in her fifties or so if I’m not mistaken. She tucks her graying hair that fell in her face because of the wind. A wrinkly hand clasped to her lap afterward. She could pass as my grandma. I could tell she’d seen rough days in her youth through her hands.

“You should go for a swim young man.”

The elder lady stated without looking at me, but somehow, she knew I was there, and I’m younger.

I didn’t say anything. Instead, I look out over the water. The sound of the waves is soothing indeed, but the most pressing matter is that I want to know where is this place and who she was.

Is she from around here?

Am I going to be threatened again like his fiancée?

Is she going to give me trash talking too?

Generally speaking, I feel like every woman surrounding that guy was out to get me except the girls he employs, so I can’t let my guard down even if she’s elderly and in a wheelchair. But I can’t miss the chance to ask the questions.

“I’m sorry mam, but where is this place?”

At least I was polite. I saw her lips curls into a smile and her brow arch. I couldn’t clearly see the color of her eyes because of her glasses. It's a transitioned one.

Her smiles were genuine warmth that touches her eyes. There’s serenity in there that I can’t describe.

“Do you want to escape young man?” She asked.

“I would love to if I can, but I know it’s impossible,” I stated without hesitation.

She smiled again heartily this time around. “So that means you’d tried in the past.”

I will be lying if I say her statement didn’t strike a cord. We were in New York for four days granted I was knocked out during the first two days, but still, let's just say it didn’t end well after I’ve come to know that I was smuggled to another country while I was unconscious. Hence me getting drugged again, and we ended up here on this island.

“I tried, but failed miserably. I think someone had planted a GPS locator on me. I just can’t locate it anywhere inside my body. But it doesn’t mean I can’t keep on trying.”

I said half joking. “Was that too much?”

My smile was not as confident as before. “Sometimes I say things ... not often, but ... it is how I feel.” I stuttered and blushed at the same time.

Perhaps she caught my drift since she chuckled.

“You have fiery spirit kid, no wonder –.” She stopped what she was about to say and averted her gaze in front of us.

“Indeed beauty is a balm in many forms,” She whispered.

I wanted to ask if she’s a local in the area, but I hesitated. I just met her. However, she’s so easy to speak with even though we just met. Like I could bare my soul to her, and she would listen to me earnestly.

“You shouldn’t waste such tantalizing water in front of you, young man. Go ahead and swim.”

She urges me once more. I would if I could. However, I didn’t want to risk hurting myself again. I want to be in top shape before school starts within a couple of weeks.

“Such a waste indeed,” I muttered low on my throat lost in my world.

It’s not often that I could be in such a beautiful place and not enjoy it.

What is it that’s holding me back?

My thought’s floated around the man currently sleeping in one of the villas. It has something to do with him.

“Are you still with me young man?”

“Ah, I’m sorry mam, but maybe some other time.”

“Is that so?”

“I... I mean the swimming.”

“You seem to have a lot in your mind.”

“I do don’t I?” I said without thinking

“I... I mean drifting away like that.” I clarified to her.

“It's alright no need to apologize for it.”

My stomach suddenly growls, and I realize I haven't had anything since we left New York. The flight was long, and I was knocked out, so by the time I woke up, we were almost at our destination.

Okay, he drugged me and then dragged me to be here since I was not willing to board the plane but still—.

“Ah." Her eyes light up.

“Maybe food is needed to fix you up.”

“Oh yeah, breakfast,” I stated shyly embarrassed at how my stomach kept growling interrupting my thoughts.

“Come, have a brunch with me, young man.”

“Please call me Akihito and thank you for the offer, but—“ I hesitated while glancing at the villa where I came earlier.

“Akihito, no need to be shy, and you can call me Hana.”

She didn’t wait for my reply, and her electric wheelchair was already on the move. I was still rooted on the spot and for a good reason. Asami gave me clear instructions not to wander off again without telling anyone, but he’s sleeping, and I didn’t see any of his staff around. Besides, I have not seen any tourist in the area except for my elder companion.

“It will be okay my place is the third villa, so it’s not that far if you want to go back to your room.”

I didn’t notice she was waiting for me to follow her. However, she was right it’s just a walking distance so it should be okay for me to go right?

“Yes, mam.”

I offered to push her wheelchair, but she refused. Instead, we took out time leisurely walking the path while she explains to me where the spots that are good for sight seeing.

“A tourist island.” I thought while listening to her until we reach her place.

Her villa is almost the same as the one we occupied just a little smaller. The furniture’s are all local made, rattan and bamboo blended with solid woods. It’s classy in an island way similar to those pictures of travel brochures advertisements back home.

There’s an attendant that greeted us and led us to another covered patio, which I assumed was the dining room. It was perfect, until—.

“I’m glad you two are getting along,”

That unmistakable deep voice sent me into overdrive even if my eyes were close. I had to look his way pronto.

He strides in with confidence as if he owns the place. He just got out of the shower base on his loose hair without any pomade and the usual cigarette dangling from his lips.

He wore cream washed lightweight cotton canvas pants with drawstrings, and straight leg that keeps him cool in warm weather. On his feet was a leather toe loop sandal, cream like his pants and apparently custom made.

He has the same color pattern on his polo shirt around his sleek body. My gaze drifted up to his face, and his slow smirk was ridiculously sexy as soon as he caught me checking him out.

“Oh shit.” I thought.

My palms became sweaty right away. A combination of how he looked and the fact that I sneaked out again without letting him know.

“A... Asami I’m sorry that I left without—“ I stuttered bolting upright from the chair I was sitting on.

To my surprise, he didn’t say a thing and just continue walking to where Hana was situated.

“Hello, mother.”

He said while kissing her on the check, eyes focused on mine. I froze on the spot. “Did he just say, mother?” I thought as my mind replayed all the things I blabbered about earlier. Good God, I could die from embarrassment.

My awkward silence breaks by the clanking sound of utensil that I drop on the floor. Apparently, I was holding on since he walked in the villa.

The attendant nearby hurried on her feet picking it up and replaces it with a new one at the same time.

“T... thank you,” I stated, and she just replied with a smile and a nod at me.

Mother and son were staring at me making me more nervous than before.

“I can see why you’re smitten Ryuichi,” Hana stated.

Asami smiled at that. The very first genuine smile I ever witness coming from him.

“Careful mother he might run away from me again.

“I heard about that too.” She replied with amusement in her voice looking at me.

“I... I did not.” That was all about the length of my vocabulary that I could come up with her around.

“We should eat,” Sara stated. “I’m sure Akihito is hungry.”

I hesitate to seat back down, while more attendants’ rushes in with trays. My stomach growls again at the sight of the food reminding me how hungry I have been all this time. The server shuffles away, giggling.

Asami is looking at me attentively stubbing his cigarette on the side ashtray.

"Eat Akihito.”

I didn’t flinch an inch.

I watch him break the bread, spread the butter on top, sip his coffee, and started eating until he notices me again when he look up. His brow furrows then averted his eyes on the bread halfway through his mouth.

“Would you like this?”

He extended the hand holding the food to my close mouth.

I swallowed hard. Not because of hunger but because of his actions.

“Is he seriously hand feeding me in front of his mother?” I thought.

I can only imagine Mrs. Asami’s reaction. By now, my face was flush and heated like a boiled beet. I shot him a glance that conveys, “What were you thinking asshole.”

However, he just stares at me like I've sprouted another head and decided to place his bread on my empty plate instead. He continues serving me with hot tea stirring with a spoon of sugar, a glass of juice, a glass of water, a plate with cut up fruits, and a platter of seafood. His brilliant golden eyes sparkle with confidence and pride that I didn’t dare blink.

“Let me know if you want more,” he said in his low voice.

I stared at his mouth movement. His sultry lips as he spoke the words still mesmerized me even now.

It was too late by the time I realized that he has been calling my name.

“I said are you alright?” He chuckled.

I blinked and set the clattering teacup on the table knowing full well that we were not alone, and here I was gawking at him by following every movement he made since he arrives.


	12. Chapter 12

I don’t recognize this man in front of me. Let me clarify that. I know who he is, but I don’t know who he is now. I feel like Ryuichi Asami has a split personality. The sudden changes in him are way scarier than his natural pain in the ass self.

His mother’s attitude towards me was very warm since we met as if she knew me for a long time. I mean no objection, no smart remarks, and no evil eyes flying my way. I admit she never saw us share a bed together, but come on; we shared a one-bedroom villa night and day; that should tell her something right?

Nothing.

In the meantime Asami has switched from cold, ignoring me for a while person to super attentive in a short period. He’s been on my case like gum stuck under my shoe. From morning to night ritual, food, music, clothes, hobby, color and everything personal, he wanted to know. I find myself hanging on for his next question, hoping it’s not about me.

He seems to be trying so hard to know me like we’re speed dating. “What is he up to now?” I thought to myself, watching mother and son from afar. The constant glancing at each other gives me hives. Something is coming, and I doubt it won’t sweep me in deep waters. The look in my eyes gave it away; he caught the anxiety in me as he strides to my side of the porch.

“Is something wrong Akihito?” He asked, expecting an answer.

“I don’t know; you tell me?”

“That’s not what I asked of you, Akihito.”

“Well let’s see. I got beat up by your fiancée, drugged and dragged to another country without my consent, whisked away to an isolated island, school is coming, and I can’t study, no cram school, no clue when I could see Japan again, so yeah. The list could go on, but hey, life is just fucking cherry for me. What could be wrong?”

“You sure have a mouth on you,”

He didn’t deny the fiancée part, he chooses to ignore that matter, or is it over between them. He did give her a passing bullet, but it still pisses me off.

“Why do you care what my mouth is capable? You sure are taking your time claiming what you paid. You might as well enjoy the peachy side of me in healthy doses.”

“That’s about to change, get ready and pack at least two days worth of clothes. We are leaving in an hour.”

“Where are you hauling me this time?”

“We are sailing on my yacht.”

“With who?””

“Just the two of us.”

“Why?”

“We need privacy unless you like being watched while I fuck your brains out and we’re not talking about a quickie here Akihito. I sure hope you know what else to do with your lips besides being peachy with them. I’m about to pop your cherry, and our consummation is a twenty-four hours marathon, so prepare yourself for it.”

His breath prickles at my senses, and I find my eyes traveling up the perfectly fitted shirt off his body until our eyes meet. His face is serious, but still a killer.

“It got me thinking how loud you’ll moan when I have you under me? I’m dying to know.”

“Then you better make sure you’re a good fuck as you nicely put it in words. I don’t want to be impotent afterward because of one bad lay.”

I scowled at him to let him know I’m displeased. This is a long time coming, and I know that, but he didn’t have to put it so harshly.

“Oh, I’ll make sure you can’t walk afterward, and you’ll beg for more.”

He gave a lopsided smile at my shocked expression, placing his index finger under my chin and pushing my gaping mouth shut tightly.

“Jesus, you’re impossible, but are you sending me back afterward?”

“Changing the topic now?”

“No sense arguing with a man with blow up ego.”

“Am I now?”

“No, I’m referring to my shoes.”

“You really do have a mouth on you.”

“Don’t forget the peachy part of that mouth; it’s vital.”

“Answering your question, yes, in a few days, you’ll be back to your home. Is that’s better Akihito?”

“Much better.”

I replied. I can feel him examining me, fishing out any emotion, but I gave none.

“Then, get ready.” He started again, and this time, I can feel his sensual breath on my ear, which he intended to do, giving me the message of what’s about to go down soon.

An hour later, I adjusted my sunglasses against the brilliant sun as I scanned the yacht ten feet away from me. It’s splendid and luxurious from the outside. The inside should be the same. “Damn rich people,” I stated under my breath.

“Did you say something?” The man in front of me pivoted on his heel as if he heard my thoughts.

“Nothing, not a word captain.”

“I prefer you call me good-looking captain.”

I let the comment about his distinct features pass, move my feet one after the other. I’m not about to boost his ego further.

I just need to go through this and then, I’m a free man. I stopped to stare at the crystal blue water. This place is a balmy paradise; it’s such a shame that’s all there is to it, except for the memories. The incoming tide splashes against the dock behind, and as I lifted my eyes up, I found him standing there, waiting for me.

“Are you scared Akihito?” Asami’s smile grew into a slow and wicked display that immediately set me on full alert. It was a challenge.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,”

This man’s sudden changes were impressive, but so was the effect of the island sun on his hair, picture perfect, if only he would shut up his mouth from curving sideways all the time, that way I could stop staring at it.

I chewed my bottom lip for a second and then started to climb the yacht shaking my head with a sigh. I march on to get this over with as soon as possible. He leads me into the large VIP cabin, equipped with king size bedroom, high tech amenities.

“I’m sure you can find all the necessities you’ll need in there.” His eyes flickered with mischievousness as he points out the direction to the bathroom before leaving me alone inside. He is thoroughly enjoying torturing me. I’m even more furious with myself when my heart speeds up every time he’s around. I felt the yacht started moving. He must have reached the captain’s deck. I have ample time since he has to navigate the ship to safe water before he comes back.

The thought of preparing myself for him was embarrassing as it is, but the act itself should be more painful. Explanations circulating the Internet are sometimes over exaggerating; however, I should prepare for the worse.

“You’re not moving Akihito, and rest assure my ship can sail on autopilot. I’m merely giving you ten more minutes to prepare, or I can do it for you.”

His teasing voice came out from the ceiling speaker. I should have known the bastard was watching.

“Did you ever hear of something called privacy?” I wave my hand about in the space around the room to make a point. “You should exercise it sometimes,” I say over my shoulder as I walk through the shower door, not knowing where the camera was.

“Where’s the fun in that? This is my ship; I can do whatever I want.”

“Yeah, sure suit yourself. Maybe you need stimulation old man.” I proceeded to undress after closing the bathroom door. I can only hope the space inside weren’t wired.

“Oh, you’re wrong. Your sweet mouth was enough to jumpstart it.”

The fucker is just relentless. I wonder if silent treatment would work on him? One way to find out is just do it. Running the hot bath first then moved to the cabinets looking for an enema. I lowered myself into the bathtub after I was done cleaning my insides. Closing my eyes, I started loosening my backside. The round flesh in there is hard, tight and it’s a weird sensation. I wouldn’t deny the fact that this is the first time I touch myself this way.

And hope this will be the last.


	13. Chapter 13

I was starting to get lost in my little world, one finger, two fingers, and before I know it, there were three inside me, and the flesh there became softer I didn’t know possible. “Shit.’ I gasp to myself. That one spot drives me insane, a small nub inside me that contains a million sensations shattering whenever I touch it.

“Remember that spot; it’s your prostate.” My heart jumps at the sound of his voice. As I look up, he stood there, a few feet away, quietly watching me, his shoulder resting at the doorway. I drop my hand to the side and resolve to the fact that I’m stupid enough to get carried away, caught red-handed pleasuring myself. What was I thinking?

We face each other, still and silent except for the sound of splashing water, his face impassive as he studies me, but as I look deeper into his eyes, it was laced with lust, the heated desire that I’ve never seen before, he was feeling it more just by watching me.

“You started without me; I feel left out.”

“I did not!”

“As I recall, you are not allowed to touch yourself, Akihito.”

“No, it wasn’t like that!”

“Then what was it?”

“You told me to prepare myself asshole.”

“I did, but you were enjoying it more than you’re allowed.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“I believe punishment is in order.” He says striding towards me, taking my lips and nipping my mouth mercilessly. His hand disappears between my legs, and with one stroke of his thumb over my back opening; I’m suddenly compelled to climax, shaking and coiling like spring.

“You came without permission?”

I couldn’t answer, not right away, climbing down after being skyrocketed with such intensity was harder than I thought. “I—I didn’t know—I needed one.” My breath and chest were racing to accommodate each need.

“I own every first of your life Akihito.”

“You mean my virginity.” I cleared it out for him. My eyes still close. The after effect of my orgasm was still vibrating from my veins. There were rustles of clothing, but I chose to ignore it.

“We’ll see about that.” He whispered in my ear. He inserted his right middle finger in my anus, snaked his left arms to secure my upper body and in one swift movement, I was lifted in the air, and I was stabbed into his waiting lubed cock without notice.

“FUCK YOU ASAMI!” The pain and remnants of my last orgasm collided. My world spin so fast I didn’t know which is which.

“More Akihito, I want you to take more of me inside you.”

I responded by biting him on his shoulder blade; I tasted blood. The older man grunted and impaled me some more, deeper. I squeezed my eyes too tight I see a star under my eyelids. Few drops of his blood together with my saliva slid down my throat when I inhaled abruptly through my mouth. “A minute.” I gasped.

“Why?” He asked me.

“Ineedafuckingminutetoadjust.”

He didn’t say anything else, and I was afraid to open my eyes. I felt him move; he was walking with me in the same skewer position. Something leathery touched my thigh followed by a click. When a crisp, silky texture touches my butt globes, I snap my eyes open, misery and all with it at my sudden movement. Asami blocks my view; his face so closes his breath warm my cheeks.

“Akihito, look at me.” He said and began a slow movement, a smooth stroke of his hips as if he was afraid to shatter me to pieces. “Concentrate on me, feel me Akihito, not the pain. It will soon pass.”

“C— can’t” I was gasping. “Too big.”

“Shhh, take it, Akihito, take all of me.”

His lips against mine, I inhale, struggling to accommodate his enormous cock. His teeth scrape and then bite me. The slight stings got me to focus on the friction between our legs. “Swing?”

He nods at me. “It’s easier for you this way.”

“What kind—?”

“It’s an adult swing, Akihito. I have it installed just for this moment.”

“You’re sick bas—“

“Don’t look at it Akihito” He inhales hard, the conflict dancing in his eyes, jaws grinding. He took another stab and ground his hips before whispering at the shell of my earlobe. “Can you take more Akihito?”

His breath felt as efficiently as his fingers inside the bathtub. My body responds to his call by clenching around him. The man is hard as a rock. “There’s—more?” I raised a brow at the older man who was trying to split me in two.

Asami nods. “Not so tight baby... Two inches more.”

I had to steady my breathing, channeling all my senses to his rhythm. I just need to adjust to his size, no turning back now. I pushed myself forward an inch when I felt the pain subsided. He became rigid from my action. The swing strap secured my body, with my subtle prompt; he understood that I was ready.

The older man didn’t waste time, extracting his cock slowly and forcefully returned home. He kept the pace that way, until I felt pleasant numbness enveloping me, no more pain.

“I think you’re okay now Akihito.”

I nod and thrust to meet him, accepting all of him. He growls, an animalistic sound coming from his throat, beads of sweats glide down his forehead. He is having control issue as much as I do. There was no mistaking what Asami want. I took his mouth to encourage him to do it.

He plunged deeper, my head tilts upward, he followed sucking on my exposed throat, and then he kisses me passionately. His tongue dance and dominated me and all I could do was moan, begging for more.

“Fuck Akihito, you feel so good, so tight.”

He runs his right hand on my scalp, holding me by the hair while his other hand gripped the strap swinging me back and forth. I bark in pleasure when he bumps on my sweet spot.

“N-No!” I protested between his searing kisses, but he made sure every thrust were aim there. I couldn’t think clearly, and speech was harder with his tongue buried in my throat.

“Ahhh!”

I was getting afraid of my desire, but I want more. The heat from where we are joined is spreading through me. The intensity was surreal. I was no longer protesting or my body. Everything was an extreme delight that I thought I’d passed out from it.

“Not yet, Akihito, I want more of you.”

“Fuccck, A...sa...mi.”

I was lost in the sea of pleasure. Desperately clinging to him even when my consciousness was becoming blurry as he fills me up to maximum capacity, pulling out and pounding in, over and over again.

It feels like I’m chasing a tunnel and every time I see the light at the end, Asami would clamp at my cock preventing me from reaching the finish line.

“Almost there Akihito, fuck so tight and sleek.”

“Ahh...yes...feels...so...good.”

The pounding was so pronounced I could hear it at the back of my mind. How long has it been?

“Now baby, come for me.”

I didn’t know I was waiting for him to give his permission. But as soon as those words flowed out of him, my breath hitched, climbed higher than I thought possible, and when he shouted my name as he comes, my hips snaps up, ripples zigzag on me blinding all my senses except for that pleasure I didn’t know existed as I come.

He pulled me closer to him and buried his face in my neck gasping for air.

I did the same, still suspended but very limp I couldn’t even move my pinkies.

“Mine.”

He said in a whisper barely audible to me as his cock pulse and twitched inside me. Those were my last thoughts before I welcome the sleep and darkness engulfing me.


	14. Chapter 14

More than Two Years later.

 

“Congrats Aki.” Kiyoko squealed at the top of her lungs not caring about our surroundings. I managed to smile at her ignoring the rest of onlookers. I hate being the center of attention. I don’t blame them. It’s hard to ignore an upcoming new model when she’s right in front of you. She started her modeling gig with the Edwards twins during our last year in high school, but once we graduated, she went all out, and we barely see each other since then.  
She’s sporting a trendy look from head to toe. She’s what you might call an “it” girl because of her job. The twins are the same as her, and they seem to spark brighter because of their heritage. Me on the other hand just wanted to blend in with the crowd and not stand out too much, but for some reason. The trio always seeks me out whenever possible, which in turn still caused commotion for me.  
“On what?”  
“You know, getting into college.”  
“That’s a couple of months ago.”  
“Still, it’s better late than sorry.”  
“How’d you manage to convince your agency?”  
“Perseverance my friend, it’s called perseverance.”  
“You mean you pestered your manager for months.”  
“That too. Anyway, I’m abducting you for dinner. You’re done with your classes right?”  
“I was about to walk home, so yeah why not.”  
“Yay, finally a date with my best friend.”  
“Ha, ha…I feel more like a guard rather than your friend.”  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Well, one look at my clothes and people would probably mistake me for your chaperon or your guard.”  
“Nah, just ignore them.”  
“Easy for you to say, but not for me.”  
“Come on Aki, enough lollygagging we have a lot of catching up to do.”  
Kiyoko is right. It’s been so long since the two of us hang out. She wasn’t even present for her graduation diploma since she was abroad for location photo-shoot, so it has been over a year that I haven’t seen her in person. Sure we talk on the phone a lot, and I get to see her in TV commercial, but it’s not the same. I missed the good old days back in high school.  
“What you thinking?”  
She nudged my elbow while we were sitting in the taxi.  
“Just the fact that I feel glad being with you like this hanging out like old days.”  
“Yeah, I wanted to spend time with you before my schedule gets cramped again.”  
“Is it hard?”  
“The modeling itself isn’t, but the schedules are tough that sometimes I find myself sleeping more and more in hotels rather than my apartment with my mom, but the pay is good so I’m not complaining.”  
“Say hi to your mom when you see her again.”  
“Tell her that yourself. I heard you called her often.”  
“I can’t help it I’m sure she has been lonely by herself with you always away, so I called her once in a while.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Checking on her for me. I know she’s lonely, but I don’t want her to work anymore, plus I always call her almost every night.”   
Kiyoko’s mom is actually happy for her. She told me one night that she felt like Kiyoko is missing out on her younger life taking in the responsibilities instead of being carefree, but I think Kiyoko didn’t mind. She looks content on what she’s doing, and I doubt she’ll change anytime soon.  
“So any special guy in your life.”  
“You know I don’t have; it is more appropriate for me to ask you that question.”  
“But that’s not what I was asking.”  
“Uh huh, so anyone special in your life? Or University? Aki”  
“That’s not fair how you twist everything to come back to me.”  
“What can I say? It’s a talent of mine, so any news?”  
“No one special. Are you happy now?”  
“Okay, so any news about the— you know that person that we’re not supposed to talk about?’  
“Where did that come from?”  
“Don’t dodge the question, my friend. I knew you fell for that person.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I know it. You weren’t the same for a while after you came back from that trip. Most of the time you looked distant like you’re deep in thoughts. I didn’t want to ask you back then, so I just let it go, but seeing you’re not developing an interest to anyone else. I thought you still hung up on the possibility. You know what I mean.”

Kiyoko’s words took me back to that day as a time machine. The day that I almost hope that it would end up differently when he slept with me. I remember falling asleep and waking up so many times because of him. I lost count how many times he had me that day Even though I told him before that it was only one time shot. The man was insatiable, but for all the pain I felt at that moment, it was a contrast to how that man acted in the end.  
He was gentle. I felt it from his touch, his eyes and his kisses. Like he was trying to engrave every part of me to his mind. He barely talks. He worships me as if I’m important to him. When he dropped me at the airport, that man was quite as well, and when we said goodbye to each other. I thought I saw a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. It's like his heart was breaking.  
I couldn’t recall what happens next. My life was back to normal except for my savings that has a lot of money. For days I find myself staring at my cell phone or looking out the window for any sign of him or his guards. I even dreamt that he came to my apartment in the middle of the night and woke up sweating.  
I even tried to call his cell, but the number was no longer valid.  
Days turned to months, and then years without any words from him. Eventually, I had given up and moved on.  
“So was I right?” Kiyoko asked.  
“Yes, you’re right, but that’s ancient history now. I’m over it.” I find it easy to talk to her about it now that I know it was the end of the road. That was one chapter of my life I wouldn’t forget. It was both good and bad experienced roll into one neat package.  
“Was that person your first love?”  
“You could say that he was first to me in everything.”  
My voice must have communicated some underlying sadness in it since Kiyoko stopped asking questions until we reached our destination. We had dinner with her mom to celebrate her birthday. We had fun chatting away the hours, and before long it was time to separate ways again.  
“Can you at least call me and not me doing all the calling?” Kiyoko said while standing at her doorstep.   
“I’m sure Akihito is busy with his studies Kiyo.” Her mom supplied. “College student isn’t exactly brimming with time in their hands.”  
I smiled to both of them. Both seem to worry about me all the time, but then again they considered me as a close family friend, so it’s understandable.  
“Sure, I’ll call you, its just I never knew when is the right time. I didn’t want to bother you if you’re resting.”  
“Just call when its important or you needed someone to talk to okay.”  
“Sure boss,” I said playfully and just like that we said our goodbyes.

@@@

Campus days went by faster than I could care to notice, but today was different. The teacher is giving us a particular thesis. While everyone around me was busy idling around, I’m looking forward to the topic. The teacher arrived, and everyone faced the front.  
“Okay, class pay attention, please. We’ve recently changed the way we do our thesis this year, so Instead of doing research. The faculty members have concluded that real-time observation is much more effective than just sitting down in libraries or computers.”  
“In short, this is going to be a mini-internship that will last for five days. That’s the most reasonable timeframe that our resources can allow us. Some establishments have a hard time accommodating such request, so it took a while, but we did it.”  
“Some of this companies have a close relationship with our school, so pay attention and don’t screw it up. You will be given the assigned topic after class, and there’s no page limit to your papers which is due in two weeks.”  
The teacher started answering question after the initial information provided to us. He also talks about real experience and what to expect with hands-on training. Afterward, he went around to pass the topic sheet. Mine is about the importance of secretarial responsibilities. Aryn came to mind right away, and I couldn’t help but smile on what she had to do for that man.  
Shaking the thoughts out, I started reading down the sheet. It looks like I’m supposed to mirror the schedule of someone’s secretary for three hours every day for five days. The program is after school from 5:00 pm to 8:00 pm. I didn’t know secretaries stayed up late, but then again it’s not like I know what’s going on either.  
I have to give it my all.

@@@

Monday   
As expected the building was tall, and security was tight. The Dracena Inc. seems to be one of the largest shareholders of Prince Partnership. The revolving entrance door has guards in nice suits asking for my ID. My professor was kind enough to provide us everything we need meticulously. Pulling my new ID that says “Temporary Student Employee,” I held it up for verification.  
“Mr. Takaba, Akihito, please proceed to the twenty-fifth floor. Mr. Kirishima, Kei is expecting you sir, and he’s waiting there for you at the executive secretaries office.”  
“Thank you,” I replied politely.   
Great, at least my mentor is a guy. I hope he is considerate or else I’ll mess it up. They were kind enough to give me the directions for the elevators and how to get to my destination. I reminded myself to stay calm and not panic. Everything is all new to me, and I didn’t know what to expect. Sure I had a part-time job back in high school and even now in college, but that was minor compared to this.  
I mean this is a big company base on my initial research from the Internet. The lift zoomed me up to the floor with ease, and it took a while before I found the door that says “Executive Secretary” on its plate. Taking a large gulp of air before exhaling it out, I steadied myself before knocking at the door. It didn’t take long for someone opens it. The man with glasses opens it, and I introduced myself right away.  
“My name is Takaba, Akihito sir and I’m here for the school program.”  
“Come in, and I was about to go to a meeting so if you don’t mind following me right away. Here are pen and paper. You’re going to help me take notes for today, and we can discuss your questions later on.” He bombarded me with words too fast for my tired brain while we walked briskly. We stop at a large door, knocking twice, then he opens it.  
Every pair of eyes was looking at us, but I don’t see them. They are nearly invisible to me except for one. Him. I was on stand still gawking at him, and he stared back at me just as intensely. His eyes seem to jump to life for a moment until I realized I was the only one standing and the current center of attention. Mr. Kirishima cleared his throat getting my sense of awareness back down to earth. He patted the chair to his right, an indication for me to seat there.  
I become aware of my rising embarrassment, so I took the offer and look at the floor willing it to swallow me whole, but of course, it would never happen. Mr. Kirishima handed me the agenda sheets, and it has a sticky note asking me if I’m okay.  
I nodded even though I’m not.  
There are so many questions running through my mind that I don’t know where to begin. I wanted to ask him what is that man doing here, but it doesn’t seem right. The meeting proceeded after the interruption. I tried to watch what Mr. Kirishima was jotting down, but I was too distracted.   
That man, however, seems to recover quickly showing nothing in his demeanor but professional manners. Thanks to that I calmed down myself. Soon, I fell into the rhythm writing down what I think is essential. The meeting lasted for an hour discussing system changes of hotels which some I’ve never heard before. When everyone rises, I followed through. I bowed as the people lined up for the door since it’s the polite thing to do, but deep inside I wanted to go with them away from the man inside the same room.  
He called Mr. Kirishima over to where he stood giving him instructions of some sort. Mr. Secretary then advised me to go on ahead and wait at another office straight down the hall with no idea as to why. That made me glad and jumped at the chance to get away no question ask. Alone, at last, I scrambled to my feet. This is unexpected.   
What is his connection here?   
What am I supposed to do next?  
He must have some business agenda to be here right?  
A rapid flow of images crossed my mind from the last time I saw him, and this situation isn’t helping. I must have been cursed. I thought to myself.  
“It’s fate Akihito, not a curse.”   
That familiar voice echoed through the room without me realizing I wasn’t alone anymore. Was I thinking out loud? But before I could react, he was on me caging me between the door and him with both hands on each side.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment,” Asami said kissing my temple and sniffing my hair. Looking closely, he seems to be rough around the edges. Maybe not enough sleep.  
“What do you mean?” I mumbled.  
“I missed you, Akihito.”  
His voice was strained with emotions while wrapping me close to him. I’m so confused. I have no idea what’s happening and why is he acting like this. I want to struggle, but my body won’t obey.  
“Asami—“ I draw in a breath.  
“Shh, five minutes just give me five minutes.” He said it in a way like he was pleading with me, so we stood there motionless and silent. All I could hear was our breathing and the beating of our hearts. His hugs are getting tighter by the minute like I’m about to disappear and by instinct, I hugged him back. His body became rigid for a second, but then he started to relax.  
“What do you mean you waited? You’re the one who put me on the plane and cut me off completely.”  
“It can’t be help, and you were a minor back then. Letting you go was the hardest part I ever experienced. So I had to wait until you’re old enough for me. I can’t have a relationship with a sixteen-year-old. It's just not right.”  
“Is that what you did all this time? Waited for me to turned eighteen?”  
“Yeah, and it felt like an eternity.”  
“I thought—“  
“Shh, Just hear me out, Akihito.”  
“I think you got under my skin the moment I saw your profile picture. I feel possessive of you instantly, that’s why I came up with the contract to protect you and to make sure you’re mine. At first, I thought it was just an impulse. Something to kill my boredom, but as days go by and we started to spend time with each other, something shift inside me. And it scared the shit out of me.”  
I didn’t know he had planned all this. I thought the contract was to bind me until the consummation is over. Is he saying what I think he’s saying? I thought to myself.  
“You still with me Akihito?”  
“Y…yeah—but—“  
“The thing is I never want complications with my life. I get what I want and then moved on, but with you it’s different. I can’t seem to let you go.”  
“Hold on a minute. Did you also plan this? For me to be assigned here from my school?”  
“No, I didn’t even know that your school gave the request to my secretary until last night when I was reviewing documents before bed.”  
“You mean that’s your secretary? What happened to the girls?”  
“Kirishima is Aryn’s husband, and she’s on maternity leave. Wait, we are getting out of topic. I was planning on seeing you soon, but when I saw your school application. I couldn’t help but think its destiny.”  
“I didn’t know you own this company? I thought its just Sion.”  
“It’s not mine, its Hana’s.”  
“Who’s Hana?”  
“You met her at the island remember?”  
“You mean your mother?”  
“Yes, my mom. As you can see she’s no longer capable of managing full time, so I’m taking over this one as well. She’s an alumnus of your school, so she always helps out when needed. Kirishima is her secretary, but now he is working for me.”  
“Why are you telling me all this?”  
“I’m trying to explain everything to you, but you got so many questions.”  
“Well excuse me. We haven’t seen each other for more than two years, and the next thing I know is that I’m currently working here as your temp intern. Don’t you think it’s a little complicated for me?”  
“I know, that’s why I wanted to talk to you right away before you decide to go running in the opposite direction. If memory serves me right, you were always stiff as a rod whenever we have a chance to spend time together.”  
“Why talk now? You didn’t bother before?”  
“Because you were a child Akihito.”  
“Well, this child had grown up.”  
“I can see that. You’ve become more beautiful than ever, the last thing I want is to talk right now, but there’s no way I’m letting you leave without hearing me out.”  
I was stunned. This man is opening up to me while we are still locked in an embrace.  
“What I want to do right now is to love you, Akihito.”  
For once I’m glad this man is straightforward with his feelings. If I’m honest enough with myself I know I want him too. I longed for him all this time. After sleeping with him a while back, my life was never the same. My attractions to other people were limited to friendships, but now that he’s here in my face I knew the truth, and it’s scary.  
I love this man. He doesn’t know it, but I know I do.


End file.
